Me & You Just Us Two
by cheethos
Summary: What happens if Maura has a daughter? What happens when Jane is an aunt? Will life will still give them free lemons? LONG SHOT. AU? RIZZLES.
1. How Do You Do?

**_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _  
**

**Me & UsTwo : How Do You Do?**

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. Since we all know that the gayness of both Jane & Maura are just for the LLBFF kind of thing. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, Frankie Rizzoli, Mama Rizzoli and Lt. Cavanaugh are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

So please, if you are not open with new characters to handle the gayness of Det. Jane & Dr. Maura, please... Be nice. **FIRST SHOT I MUST SAY**.

* * *

A typical Monday morning at The Cafe O'Marco. You can hear the coffee maker grinding, the cashier register dinging and regulars chatting and sipping their usual cup. Swaggering inside the cafe, Jaste Rizzoli a tall chocolate eyed woman wearing a suit and her lucky buttoned white shirt ordered her usual coffee drink every morning, same bagel with white cheese spread, same server named Chloe who always flashes a big smile at the Detective.

Yes, Jaste Rizzoli is the newest Detective at the fine city of Boston. Following the steps of her aunt Jane, judging Jaste you can see her as the next-door-gal who happened to be very 'sporty'. The fresh Detective looks up at her aunt Jane, she kisses the ground her role model walks on.

The young Detective orders her usual cup and bagel. Enjoying her morning...

She moved carelessly and splashed. One thing that is happening that Jaste hates is spilling her cup of coffee and not finishing it with the usual favorite bagel of hers is a not-so-good start of the day for the Detective. The worst thing is that when she turned to the lady she spilled her warm coffee at, the lady's temper is helping the coffee to maintain it's warm temperature.

Anger is painted through the face of this young beauty in front of Jaste. The young head is wearing a creamed colored vintage style see through buttoned shirt that allows viewers to see her black exquisite laced bra. It is tuck ined to a black waist high shorts that hugs those perfect curves as Jaste thought. A bloody red 4 inch high heels perfects the outfit with a velvet Gucci bag. The only imperfection for the young beauty's image is the coffee spilled over her front. The tall brunette was ogling the beauty in front of her and snaps back to the disaster she caused.

In panic "Oh my! I am so sorry, I didn't..." said Jaste who was cut immediately by a shut-up-talk-to-the-hand gesture from the lady. Jaste received a glare. You know one of those glares I'm-going-to-cut-of-your-head glare. Apparently the young lady is shorter than Jaste Rizzoli. For a 5'7 tall Detective looks down at a 5'3 thank goodness for the invention of heels the shorter woman is somehow eye level with the Detective.

"Seriously? Of all the days? Why today?" hissed by the shorter woman. "I really didn't mean to. Look, I am willing to have your shirt dry-cleaned" offered Jaste. "Ooh, no you don't. This happens to be vintage and it is meant to be hand washed!" said by the shorter woman, almost a yell. Jaste placed both of her hands to her hips not believing she sees. This young lady in front of her just snaps at her like that. Hands on hips, displayed her badge and gun, Jaste wonders why the shorter woman is widened her eyes a she eyed on her.

"So you think you can scare me with a flashy badge and some gun?" shot the young lady. "What?... Oh no." Jaste notices the way her gesture looks like, badge and gun flashed to her waist. "well, officer err.. What's your name?" asked the lady. "Jaste Rizzoli, Detective Jaste Rizzoli" answered Jaste who reaches out her hand for a shake. The shorter woman didn't bother for any friendly gesture from the Detective, simply she said "well, Detective Rizzoli, I am not pleased the way I look and I do not even drink coffee" with irritation, the shorter woman grabbed some tissue form the counter an begun to wipe off the coffee stain. She does know that coffee stains are difficult to remove without the proper things. Still it is worth than letting it settled.

The tall Detective grabbed her hanky from her pocket and tried to help the shorter woman. Apparently not knowing where to start. She stands in front of the young lady, eyeing the stain she have caused. As the young beauty sees it, the Detective is ogling her perky chest. The shorter woman high five the Detective's cheeks. Next thing that Jaste knew her right cheeks felt warm and blushing. She stared blankly at the young lady with dismay she asked "what was that for?" again the lady did not mind the Detective.

"Don't you know that was an assault? You cannot just slap an officer, not alone a Detective" said Jaste. "I. Do. Not. Care" said the shorter woman clearly irritated. "You think I am not assaulted too? See this?" pointing at her vintage shirt where the stain is. "This is what you call an assault!" not believing she had heard. Jaste was about to snap at the lady until her aunt Jane came up to her.

"hey kiddo, where's my cup?" asked by the eager Senior Detective for a sip of coffee. "Good question, do you see I'm holding your favourite?" snap Jaste to her aunt. "What's with the attitude?" asked Jane who is confused. Jane Rizzoli follows the gaze of her niece. A bothered looking young lady she sees. "What happened?" asked Jane.

"you blind?" answered the shorter woman as she shows her vintage stained shirt.

"Well as you can see Detective Jane, I happened to spill coffee on her vintage shirt. It should be hand washed and not suitable for dry cleaning. Also she just slapped me" said the new Detective who is quite hitting her temper peek.

"excuse me miss, I cannot see the point why you should slap this respectful detective" Jane said calmly, not wanting to add heat on the two young women.

"Not only she ruined my vintage shirt but she was ogling at me, I do think that is a valid reason. Oh and I did not slap her I just simply high five her awful face" the shorter woman said.

"This kid has balls uh?" said Jane to her niece. "Tell me about it." hissed Jaste.

"Well excuse me too! I am no kid, I am a young adult. I cannot believe this. This is completely unacceptable!" exclaimed by the young lady.

Clearly the two young women are arguing about what one had caused. The Senior Detective does not know how to calm the two. Both stubborn both have attitude, and neither one wanted to apologize.

They are now being watched in the cafe. They are creating a scene. Meanwhile, the doors swung open, entering a very elegant Medical Examiner named Dr. Maura Isles looking so perfect as ever she approached the three. Intrigue by the chaos she asked with her tilted head to Jane "what is taking you two so long? We can't be late for work. I have to orient my new Assistant Medical Examiner today, I heard she's from France" said the jolly Doctor.

The shorter woman froze on what she had heard. _That voice.__I know that voice. Oh good Lord please let her not be the one I am thinking_

"Oh now what? Did the cat got your tongue?" asked the furious young Detective. The shorter woman just stood there not able to respond to the question.

With her delicate hand, Maura slowly turn the shorter woman to face her and to know as well what happened.

The young lady slowly turns and looked like she has seen a ghost. The expression of the Doctor has mimicked the face of the young lady.

Now the two Detectives are very puzzled. Seeing not only the resemblance of the two caramel blondes in front of them but they also share the same eye color and there are visible similarities to their facial features.

" I.. You.." Maura Isles lost her words as she look at the young lady in front of her.

"Now both of you lost your tongues?" Jane said.

The Doctor thought about answering that it is impossible for a cat to really get their tongues but she didn't bother. She was too focused on the young beauty in front of her.

_Mix emotions, hyper ventilating, wanna puke _the shorter woman breathed rapidly

The ME grabbed the young lady for a hug. She said "baby, your back. Come home now to your mother. Please my pumpkin pie"

"No"

"Oh slug bug, you can't be still..." Maura was cut off by the young lady's hand as she moved away from the embrace.

"Don't touch me"

"sweetie please, come home now" Maura insisted and tried to place her hand to her daughter's shoulder but it was hindered by another hand.

"No.. Don't touch..." lost in her words. She could feel tears streaming down her face.

Maura grab her daughter by her arm.

With one arm tangled to her mother, she turned to the young Detective and said "Detective Jaste do not worry about my top. It is all good. I could just change. Anyway I will be sending you a more pleasing suit as an apology for my awful doing"

The young Detective is confused. _Few minutes ago this gal just bitch me out and bitch slap me now she is apologizing _"aaah. Yeah sure. Sorry about your shirt" Jaste said.

Jane Rizzoli thought _my best friend has a daughter? What's going on?_

Maura said to her best friend "Jane do not give me that look. I will explain" she noticed the way the Senior Detective eye her. Still her grip on her daughter's arm tight and not letting go, she know that it would cause bruise any moment now, still not wanting to let go.

"You are hurting me" said her daughter in a matter-of-fact tone.

As soon as Maura loosen her grip, the young lady backed away and sprinted to the exit of the cafe. She heard her mother said "Elizabeth Isles! Get back in here in this instance!"

She rushed to her tap down Mini Cooper. Struggling with the keys. She could see her mother followed her to her car.

"No! Don't follow me! I won't go back..." she yelled as the engine started and she wheeled her car away from the parking space. "... Yet"

Both Isles could feel butterflies rumbling in their tummies. Both blondes cannot believe on what they saw, for almost five years they finally saw each other. Five years no communications not even hellos for any holidays. Five years...

Elizabeth Isles drove her Mini Cooper as she was consumed by her thoughts. Seeing her mother in so many years brought back heart aches. Her tears continued to flow on her warm cheeks. She can't go back just yet to her mother. Not now, soon maybe. "Dammit!" she muttered. "Why.. Why.. Why today?" she said to herself.

* * *

**_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**


	2. You Again?

**__****_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**

**Me & UsTwo : You Again?**

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. Since we all know that the gayness of both Jane & Maura are just for the LLBFF kind of thing. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, Frankie Rizzoli, Mama Rizzoli and Lt. Cavanaugh are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

So please, if you are not open with new characters to handle the gayness of Det. Jane & Dr. Maura, so please I beg for your understanding.

**Same day as Me & You. Just Us Two: How Do You Do?**

* * *

Elizabeth Isles is now sitting and waiting patiently in the office of Lt. Cavanaugh She was still bothered by the events early that morning at Cafe O'Marco. She does know that she will meet again the two tall brunettes but still uncertain if she wanted to meet again her mother dear. Elizabeth Isles came from France, she was asked to relocate and transfer to Boston.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a Lt. "so Dr. Isles, I see you were a Chief Medical Examiner in France.."That is correct Lt." said Elizabeth " and please call me E" Elizabeth added.

"Well I say, welcome to Boston E!" exclaimed Lt.

"Thank you Lt."

"Funny you should say, are you related to Dr. Maura Isles?"

_Oh no, no, no. Good Lord, please let her not be the Chief Medical Examiner here_

"why do you asked?" nervously asked by Elizabeth.

Before Lt. Cavanaugh could answer the question, there was a distinctive knock on the door, he knew that sound of knock only one person who knock like that and it was not a cop.

"Good morning Lt. you called for me" said Dr. Maura Isles as she entered the office.

_Oh bloody hell. This day can't get any better_

"yes Dr. Isles, here is your new Assistant Medical Examiner, Dr. Elizabeth Isles" said the Lt. as he gestured his hands towards the young Doctor.

Elizabeth turned to meet surprised eyes of her mother. Maura cannot believe that her daughter finished Medical School early, she knew her daughter does not finish anything except if she only love what she is doing not alone, Elizabeth followed that footsteps of her mother.

Lt. Cavanaugh notice the heavy atmosphere that is building up in his office so he simply said "well Maura I think you could now orient your Assistant to the rules and policies, also you can introduce her to the morgue"

"indeed Lt." she nodded and turned her gaze to her daughter" as for you Dr. Elizabeth Isles, kindly follow me" she gestured her hand outside.

"certainly, Dr. Maura Isles" answered Elizabeth.

The two Doctors kept their professionalism. As an Isles they knew that there is a placed for work and leisure, not to mention to discuss things that are not related to work during office hours.

Elizabeth followed her mother out of the office. Outside she saw a tall brunette about to sit on her desk. She will not forget that dark eyed woman eye her earlier that morning, not to mention that suit. Ooh that suit. Not really the perfect fit for the Detective's musculature.

"oh Detective Jaste Rizzoli" she made her way to the Detective and beamed a smile

"you again?" exclaimed the young Detective.

"Yes, me again... Here" she gave the paper bag she was holding. Inside the paper bag was her apology from the earlier events.

"What's this?" asked by the Detective as she scans the contents of the paper bag. She looked up to the young Doctor and notice that the Doctor has changed her outfit. "I could see, you change already your vintage shirt"

"Yes I did, please accept my apology" said Elizabeth, she saw her mother waiting for her " will you excuse me Detective I should go now, the Chief Medical Examiner is waiting for me" she went to her mother. Elizabeth walked away before the young Detective could respond and say her thanks.

Jaste's eyes followed the young Doctor. _She is cute, she is actually hot, but nope, she is Maura's daughter. No can do_

Jaste did not notice that she is being watched by Detective Barry a crossed her desk. "you have the hots for her uh?" said Barry in a matter-of-fact tone. "I do think it is none of your business Detective, excuse me I have tons of paperwork to do. You better get your ass on your case now. My aunt is not actually in a good mood" said the  
young Detective. "daaamn Jaste, what did you do now?" asked the pissed Detective Barry. "I didn't do anything" defended by Jaste.

* * *

The trip down the morgue is relatively silent, the two Isles are speechless. We all know that an Isles is very much open minded and will speak whatever they have thought, they even think aloud. But this time neither of them spoke a word.

As they walked to the morgue both Isles saw Detective Jane who has now a confused look. _Why is Maura's daughter here?_ She thought.

"Hey kiddo! You again?" asked the curious Detective.

"yes, me again and I am no kiddo" answered the young Doctor with an irritation on her face.

Maura cut in before Jane could respond "Jane, this is Dr. Elizabeth Isles my new Assistant Medical Examiner" she gestured her hand to her daughter. "Elizabeth meet Jane Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli"

The Senior Detective nodded at the young Doctor. "so you're an Isles too and a pathologist" Jane simply said. She is clearly giving it with double meanings as she said it. "you are a Rizzoli too and a Detective" responded by Elizabeth who did not pay attention on how the Detective said it.

"Yes I am, so you met my niece, Jaste... hmn.. Anyway I should leave you two. You have so much to catch up. Am I right Maura?" Jane said as she could see her best friend fidgeting with her ring.

Dr. Maura Isles was thinking, she was lost in her thoughts, she did not hear her brunette friend called her.

"Maura? Am I right?" Jane once again called her friend

"Yes, that is correct" at last Maura responded.

"Ladies, excuse me I got a murder to solve" said the Senior Detective as she find her way out of the morgue. She paused when she reached the door and said with a smile " hey little Isles. Welcome to Boston"

"I am not little Isles, I'm just... Isles" Elizabeth muttered.

Now that the Detective was gone. The awkwardness was back again between the two Isles. Not knowing what to say, or ask Elizabeth broke the silence.

"So Dr. Isles, anything should I know? Rules? Your must and don'ts?" asked the young ME.

" aaahmn, hmm" it is evident that she is thinking through what to say to her daughter not wanting to cause any disappointment to the young beauty. She said "I have read the rules and regulation on your previous work place in France, same as here in Boston not much in difference. I have done research too, but my knowledge was limited, I did not know that you were the Chief Medical Examiner. Reports showed me that Dr. Enrico Martinez was the main Forensic Scientist"

"Yes, indeed. He was just my right hand, I gave him most of my credits" the young Doctor simply said._ooh dear God, please, please I beg you to let this day be done already or just let Your earth swallow me whole now_ Elizabeth fidgets with her ring.

Maura observed her daughter. _she has grown, she is clearly a grown woman now. She's taller and she resembles me more now. My baby._

Before her thoughts could consume her again "Elizabeth, let me lead you to your office" she said.

"I have an office? I thought Assistants does not have any personal space in the office" the young Doctor was surprised, she knew having a office was not included in her contract.

"Well, who have a good right hand Doctor way back in France, he argued with the Lt. that you should have an office"

They made their way in very dull room, small but it will do since the young Doctor is horizontally challenge space is not an issue for her, invading personal space does matter to her.

"If only I knew you are the new Assistant I would have added more color and some texture here and there" said Maura.

"No, it is fine. I could do it myself." insisted by Elizabeth.

The two are still having some difficulties with communicating to each other. 5 years is a really long time. No emails, no phone calls not a thing.

_Should I ask why she left home? I mean I am her mother still_

_Is she not gonna ask me why I left? I mean I am her daughter still_

They are clearly blood relative. The way they think is the same, same has class, same always consumed by their thoughts.

"I would like for you to be familiar with the rest of the Lab and Staffs, shall we move on?" asked the older ME.

"Lead the way Dr. Isles" it sounded awkward as Elizabeth said it, she was not use calling another person Dr. Isles since she is as well Dr. Isles.

Before they could leave the young ME's office Maura said " you do realize you could call me by my name, Maura. Right? I am not used with the formality"

"I would like to keep the formality Doctor, if you don't mind" the young ME simply said.

_She is hard as a rock. Fine. If she wanted formality. I will grant her wish. _The older ME thought.

_Now what? Next thing I know she wanted me to call her mother... I mean come on! She is not even motherly to me ._The young Doctor thought.

* * *

"It's lunch time already! We have no witness or suspects yet! Now I am hungry!" said a frustrated Jane.

"You're always hungry!" said Jaste

"Hey!" exclaimed Jane " I did not have breakfast" defended by the older Detective.

"I am famished, lets grab something to eat" Maura joined the conversation.

Jaste is curious why the Chief Medical Examiner is at the bullpen hanging with them and not at the morgue.

"Dr. Isles, I am just wondering, why are you up her and not down there?" she asked as she pointed with the morgue downstairs.

"Don't ask kiddo. Motherly problems with daughter" stated Jane.

Maura just made a face.

"Ooh.." sigh Jaste.

" Jaste I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind" simply said by Maura.

"hey Jaste, why don't you check on little Isles down stairs see if she still not running away and ask her if she wanted to join us for lunch" Jane said. She received a glare from the ME. "What?" she said in a defense tone.

"Nothing, Elizabeth does not go out for lunch during her first days. I am sure she packed herself a snack or so" simply stated by the ME.

"it's worth a try Maura" comforted Jane.

"Dr. Isles, I do think that E is... Ahmn.. Nice" not knowing what to say to enlighten the ME. " she got taste in clothing like you, I mean earlier at the cafe, when she turned around to face me, thought I spilled my coffee over someone fallen from heaven" humored by the young Detective.

Both older women chuckled at what Jaste said.

"Damn Jaste, you got slap really hard. Aren't you?" joked Jane.

"My daughter slapped you? Oh dear, I am so sorry" said the supriesed ME.

"She is a real slug bug Maur" said Jane.

Now they all chuckled, it was shortly cut by a sound of clicking heels approaching them. They all look at the direction where it is coming from.

They saw Elizabeth Isles, holding folders walking towards them. "Dr. Isles, Detective Jane & Jaste, here are the autopsy reports you needed to solve the murder that you are working on" said the young ME as she handed out to all three the folders she was holding.

"Okay, thanks Dr... Isles, Maura that sounded weird" Jane said and looked at her friend who fell very silent since the young Doctor came to them.

"hey little Isles, care to join us for lunch?" Jane asked.

"I am not little Isles"

"So what will we call you? Baby Isles?" clearly Jaste & Jane are teasing the little Doctor.

"I would prefer if you call me E instead of little or baby, because I am no longer a baby or little for that matter" said the irritated young Doctor. " and no thanks, I have fix myself lunch today. Enjoy your lunch" she said as she glided out of the bullpen. Anxious to leave immediately.

Jaste went to her side like bullet "I really do think you should spend your lunch with us, I'm just saying tho"

_how did she came up to me so fast, does she have powers or something impossible, no human can have superhuman powers it is the..._ Her thoughts were cut short by two older women.

"Little Isles, I insist you go lunch with us" said Jane behind her was her mother.

She first look at her mother then to the other two Detectives. All three are ready to go to lunch just waiting for her approval in their invitation.

Ding. The elevator doors swung open. *save by the bell* she thought. She went inside and held the door for the rest.

The two older women are busy talking about the case how bad it is and how the Senior Detective has a hunch that it was a suicide. Of course the ME stated her observations that it would be possible for it to happen.

Jaste pressed the ground floor while Elizabeth pressed the morgue, then she remembered she forgot her lunch inside her car, so she pressed the parking lot button.

Jaste notice that Elizabeth pressed the parking lot "at thought you packed yourself some lunch, then why are you going to the parking lot?"

"Left my lunch in my car, I do hope my milk won't be spoiled when I get there. You see, leaving such things like milk in a close room like a car is like a vacuum. The temperature is locked inside..." she was cut in by Jaste " yeah, sure. That would be disappointing"

"You do realize it is rude to interrupt someone who is still talking"

"Yeah, I know. You are like your mother. Google talks a lot. Very stressful" there, Jaste said it. Mother. It slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself. Now the awkwardness level up. The older women who were busy having conversation fell silent as they the word slipped from Jaste.

Elizabeth felt all eyes on her as she respond to the young Detective " I am sorry Detective, I do not want to add up to your stress clearly you are very frustrated on my google talk as you call it. And I am not like my err... Dr. Isles" said the hurt young ME. her voice cracked.

Silence is what they all found inside the lift.

Jane was about to say something but the elevator doors swung open indicating it is their floor to alight. She grabbed her best friend by her arm and practically dragged her out of the lift. Elizabeth was left alone inside.

"Maur, you should have made her eat lunch with us. You're the one who told me you wanted to get to know her" Jane said to Maura as she let go of her arm. Maura's eyes showed pain.

" and you" she faced towards Jaste " befriend her, make her feel she is welcome or something"

" I am on it Detective" Jaste said with a grin.

* * *

**_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**


	3. Here and There

******_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**

**Me & UsTwo: Here and There**

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. Since we all know that the gayness of both Jane & Maura are just for the LLBFF kind of thing. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, Frankie Rizzoli, Mama Rizzoli and Lt. Cavanaugh are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

So please, if you are not open with new characters to handle the gayness of Det. Jane & Dr. Maura, so please I beg for your understanding.

**One of my Me & You. Just Us Two series.**

* * *

It is Wednesday morning, nice weather. Not that cold neither warm just enough to say that it is a nice day to stay and have fun with your bed. Well not really nice if you over slept, again. The alarm did not work this time. As Elizabeth opens her eyes lazily she smiled and thought it was nice morning. Not until she realize.

_Oh for God sake, I am running late again. She is practically going to kill me this time_by 'She' she meant the Queen of the Dead.

She immediately hops out of her spacious bed. Her blanket flew across the bed practically like wave of water and pillows threw over her bed floor. She made her way to her wonderful bathroom. Maid services made sure that the young ME has fresh towels and soaps available for her every day. Elizabeth loves her bathroom that way, she always like it clean and spotless.

After a quick shower, she threw her phone, keys, planner and other necessities she needed in her designer bag. Still in her towel she went to her walk in closet. One word to describe Elizabeth's walk in closet; heaven. It is like heaven with compartments for every shoes she have, dresses hung nicely, jewelries was placed delicately in boxes it was perfect. Elizabeth, surely spent fortunes for such clothing she has.

She picked a plain green v-cut dress, sleeve less and hugs her perfectly on the right curves until above her knees. A black blazer with gold buttons that goes well with the stunning dress. The outfit perfects by a black stiletto heels. It highlights her eye color nicely. Waking up late is not an excuse for Elizabeth Isles for not to look gorgeous. She applied less make up and off she goes.

"I cannot believe this Jane, she is late. Again" said by a pissed Maura.

"Well maybe she has a valid excuse this time" said Jane.

"I doubt that" Maura replied.

They are having their morning coffee at the police station's cafe. When they saw Elizabeth sprinting to the lift in bare feet. One hand holding her shoes and blazer resting her arm the other arm is holding her designer bag that is opened widely.

"There's little Isles" said the Detective pointing outside. The long window allowed them to see who passes by.

"Elizabeth!" Maura exclaimed. She went out the cafe and called Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth stop in front of the lift and turned to her mother "Dr. Isles, I apologize for my poor attendance this week" she said as she rush to the older ME. Maura notice that Elizabeth is not wearing any shoes so she eyed her daughter's feet. " I am sorry about that too" Elizabeth said as she put her shoes on, she lost her balance a little but thanks for the ballet lessons her mother insisted her to go when she was a toddler. Her balance is good.

Maura eyed her daughter with disappointment " There is a body down at the morgue, I want you to do the autopsy alone and have your report done as soon as possible I want that report on my desk before I call it a day, also make sure that Detective Jaste gets your report as well. She needed it ASAP" said Maura in a bossy tone.

"Of course, Dr. Isles" said Elizabeth in a professional tone. With that she immediately went to the morgue to start her day in work.

Maura walked beside Jane's side "That should do the trick" she muttered.

"Hey Maur, don't you think that is too much. Besides Jaste already got a lead on her case"

"No, that is not too much. She has to learn, that her actions are paid by consequences if she wouldn't act responsibly" Maura stated in a matter of fact voice and added "Besides, it's her third in a row this week. Not to mention she hasn't given any valid and appropriate reason for her poor punctuality"

"Really?" asked Jane mockingly.

"Yes, and I ask her what does she do after work and she deflected my question" said Maura.

"Maybe she is hiding something" said the curious Detective.

"She always hides something"

The Detective's eyes widened. She thought of something. 'light bulb'

"Maura, why don't we invite little Isles for a drink at the Dirty Robber?" asked the Detective who has a somehow evil grin.

"Why? What are you planning?" asked the nervous ME; she hates Jane when she looks like that. She looked like planning something not pleasing.

"Well, nothing much. I just want to get to know baby Isles. I wanted to know if she could beat yah with things you always accelerated at" said Jane in an innocent tone.

"Whatever Jane, but do not press her buttons that much. Okay?"

"Why? Is she gonna kick my gluteus maximus with her Jimmy Choo shoes?" Jane earned a light punch from Maura when she said it. They both chuckled.

* * *

Down the morgue where you could find the young ME doing her best with John doe. The body she is working on is practically a mess. Upper and lower limbs are separated from the torso, head almost sliced off, a thin tissue skin is holding it in place. The body was butchered and it is very difficult to perform autopsies with this kind of situation. She is doing her best not to disappoint her mother. She noticed that John doe here had a recent surgery along its abdomen near the bikini line. As she observed the way the scar is healing, it is evident and there is a possibility that it may be the cause of death.

It was past 3 in the afternoon when she finished the autopsy. Elizabeth let out a tired sigh. She did not notice that her mother was watching her from the glass window. When she locked up the body in the dead fridge. She started cleaning up the morgue until it was spotless. She glances outside the window and she saw Dr. Maura Isles watching her.

_Gosh, how long was she standing there? She is till creepy at times_

Maura entered to the morgue and said "I see you are done"

"Yes I am Dr. Isles, I will be working shortly with the report you asked me"

"Good. Carry on, I will be hearing from you shortly then" Maura said as she headed out the morgue to her office.

Elizabeth in the other hand went to her office as well and started doing the reports she needed. She did not bother to fill her empty tummy with a snack or a drink. She was completely focused on her work. Very dedicated when it comes to doing work, work here at the Boston Police Department. She sure does miss France *I totally deserve this for being late* she thought, it was nearly 5 when she finished the paperwork. She went to her mother's office and found the Chief Medical Examiner inside signing papers. She straightened her wrinkled dress then knocked.

"Dr. Isles, I finished the report you ask me to do" said the young ME in a tired voice.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Isles. Now you may give it to Detective Rizzoli"

Not sure which Rizzoli Elizabeth asks "Which Rizzoli I must give?"

"Jaste Rizzoli" simply said by Maura.

With that she glided out the Chief Medical Examiner's office and went straight to the bullpen where you could find buzzing Homicide Detectives and cops.

* * *

At the bullpen she found the young Detective sitting lazily at her desk. *I don't blame her sitting like that, it is a long day indeed* She found her way around the Detective without being notice she was there. She simply sat on Jaste's desk. When she finally have a clear view of the Detective. _Oh, she is sleeping. I should wake her _she was about to wake up the young Detective until she heard a whisper. A soft whisper followed by a moan_. Is she having a dream, a dream that is pleasurable_ the young ME grin.

She slowly place her free hand on the young Detective's shoulder. With that Jaste jumped off her seat and Elizabeth on the other hand yelp in shock.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to disturb you. But you were sleeping. It is not right to sleep at work... Here is the autopsy report you needed" Elizabeth said while she handed the folder and added "Cause of death is the surgery he had, it was not a murder" Jaste still was silent, not knowing what to say _oh God, I was just dreaming about her and now she is in front of me. Damn I hope I did not speak while I was sleeping _Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she looks to an unpredictable Detective. She is not very good at reading people. So her eyes stayed on Jaste.

Jaste was glowing from her sweat. Her dream was very vivid and she could remember every single detail about it. She was to embarrass to the young Doctor that caught her taking a nap. A very pleasurable nap I must say. It took seconds for her before she could respond. "Aahmn... I... You.. Hmn.." Jaste seems to be lost with words. "Detecive, are you okay? It seemed that you lost your ability to construct sentences" _eyes dilated, rapid intake of oxygen, perspiring... Is she.. Aroused?_"I'm.. I'm good, you scared me" Jaste spoke at last. "I did not mean to, I apologize" said the young Doctor.

There was a long silence between the two, until they heard a growl.

"What's that?" Jaste asked.

Elizabeth held her tummy; it seemed not behaving as she wanted.

"Was that you?" asked Jaste again with a sly grin.

The young ME nodded shyly. "Yes, that was me. Sorry. I have skip breakfast and lunch now I also realized I didn't had dinner last night as well" she said " Will you excuse me I have to grab something for my empty belly" she added. Elizabeth walked out of the bullpen embarrassed. _Okay, tummy please do behave. I promise I'd eat something you pleased_she thought as she rubs her abdomen. Yet, it is still growling at her.

On her way to the lift. The elevator door opened revealing Jane & Maura. Both Isles looked surprised to see each other. Jane said to Elizabeth "Oh hi little Isles!" with a smile. "Goodevening Detective" she responded with a worried smile then she added "And Doctor" she rushed inside the lift and press the button leading to the morgue. "Why is she in a hurry?" Jane asked Maura "I do not know, Jane. Why don't you ask her" Maura said with a smile. "Yes, that is a good idea. If I am her mother" Jane said to Maura with an emphasis on the word mother. Jane receives a glare from Maura. "I was just kidding Maur" she let out a dry laugh and added "You and baby Isles will be good in time maybe soon. Don't cha worry, okay sweetie?" Maura just nodded and gave her a small smile.

* * *

Elizabeth Isles was seating on her office chair. A very comfortable office chair she thought. She closed her eyes for a second to relax a bit, she needed to rest her eyes for awhile. From the autopsy and paperwork she did today, her eyes were tired and she does not want to have a poor eye sight. When she already has, thank goodness for contact lenses. She was disturbed by her BB mobile phone' ring. It was Jackie.

"How do you do Jackie?" cheerfully asked by the young Doctor.

"I am well darling, I was just ringing you if we are still on tomorrow?" asked Jackie.

"Of course my dear, I will swing by the store around lunch"

Elizabeth did not notice that Jaste was resting on her door frame.

After she said her bye and thanks to Jackie. She was surprised to find the young Detective waiting for her. "Detective, may I help you?" asked by the Doctor. "Yes actually Doctor, I am wondering if you would join me for a drink?" suggested Jaste and added "It has been a long day, and I just locked up the butcher who worn you out doing the autopsy" "That is very kind of you Detective, but I have to take a rain check for now" said the young Doctor.

"Oh come on baby Isles, you're so boring. I'll treat you dinner, so your belly won't growl on you. How's that sound?"

"Hmn.." _what is she up to, oh well. I should befriend her; I will be working with her for some time. Not to mention I kinda like her calling me baby Isles, it sounded so sweet when she says it_" Okay, sure" Elizabeth said. "Let me just grab my things" added Elizabeth.

* * *

Both two young women arrived at the Dirty Robber around 7. It was packed with Police Officers as Jaste expected. She spotted her aunt and her best friend seating at their usual booth.

_This is a nice place for a cop bar_ Elizabeth thought. There was a small smile on her lips.  
_  
I hope she won't kill me for this _Jaste thought. Her palms are sweating.

"Oh hey I saw Aunt Jane and Maura!" Jaste exclaimed and took the wrist of the shorter woman who is backing away.

"Why are you holding back? Don't you wanna eat?" asked Jaste. Still holding Elizabeth's wrist.

"I want to eat, but not with them" Elizabeth said warily.

It was too late to exit the restaurant bar now, the young Detective and young ME was spotted by Jane Rizzoli. "Jaste, here! We saved you both some seat!" the senior Detective called. Both young women made their way to the booth. Passing by, they were eyed by some cops whose faces painted with desire and lust to the young ME. Jaste blocked every man's view to the perfect curves of the nervous Doctor as they approach the booth occupied by Jane & Maura.

_Not the way I wanted to end my evening. Of all the people I have to share a booth with. Jaste gonna pay back for this._Elizabeth thought as she approach the booth and nervously smiling to her mother.

Jaste sat in front of her aunt while Elizabeth facing her mother. The two Isles made eye contact but Elizabeth broke the gaze when Jaste handed her the menu.

"What are you having baby Isles?" Jaste ask eagerly as she scans the pages of Dirty Robber's Menu.

"Stacey I want some nachos and beer" said Jaste to their usual waitress.

_oh dear, half of the foods listed here are very ordinary and not really my type... Oh burger, I liked that "_I will be having a quarter pound of burger with cheese and some chips of potato." said the hungry young Doctor.

All eyes were on her, not believing on what they heard.

"Oh, and I'll be drinking a cosmo, no make that a dry martini with 3 olives" Elizabeth added with a goofy smile. She turned to Jaste who was still speechless "What?" she said while still smiling.

_oh God, that smile, that sparkle in her eyes. Priceless_ Jaste thought. "Ah... Nothing" she smiled back "You heard the lady Stacey" said Jaste.

"You must be new here" ask Stacey

"Yes I am. Just move from France. I am Dr. Maura Isles' Assistant ME" Elizabeth stated happily.

"Well good thing that girl power are increasing in the Police Department. Well I'll be right back with your burger" simply said by Satcey.

Maura's jaw was clanging open still; she looked at her friend with the same expression.

"Maur. Little Isles. Burger. Martini. Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. Jane. Gosh"

Jane & Maura cannot believe what the little Isles want. Especially Maura, her mother. Maura knew that the appetite of her daughter is very unpredictable, but it's evening who would eat a quarter pound this late Maura thought.

"You got an appetite little Isles" Jane said.

"Was that too much? I am famished tho" replied Elizabeth.

"No, not at all. Just fine, not like this woman beside me. I think she does not eat normal food, you know solid food" Jane stated with a laugh. Maura playfully punch the Detective "Well this woman beside me should know that the terminology 'normal' means that a mass of people accepted or it is usual for them seeing it. Like for an organization that fights for breast cancer, it wouldn't be acceptable if one will join who fights for lung cancer" Maura said proudly.

"Indeed, like social events, functions and many more. Sometimes I do think about human activities and interactions are none sense for me. Well one factor and reason would be my veracity in life it just differs from others" added by a agreeing Elizabeth.

Both Rizzoli glanced at each other and burst laughing.

"Why? What is so funny?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing, it's just so funny that Maura and you are talking Google together" said Jane.

"Jane, that was merely informative" defended by Maura.

_Well like I said, human interactions I do not get. Socializing is the least of my worries_ Elizabeth thought.

"So baby Isles, who's Jackie?" asked the young Detective.

"So Jaste, who were you dreaming about while you take your pleasurable nap?" Elizabeth deflected while smiling at the young Detective who is embarrassed.

Before Jaste could respond their orders arrived. Smiling like a ten-year old Elizabeth digs in to her burger happily.

"Baby Isles slow down, your burger won't fly" Jaste suggested. _Okay she looks really cute; she looks so happy and content with her burger. I could stare at her for a million years_

"Sorry, tummy still growling at me. Burgers cannot fly Jaste" stated Elizabeth.

_Uh, the way she says my name, Jaste. Makes me_ _melt_the young Detective thought.

The evening went well with light conversation from all of them. They discuss about their success in the case Jaste has nailed and how easily they caught the butcher. Jane talks about Barry and Korsak giggling like school girls. They were all enjoying their time together. It was nearly 10 when Elizabeth decided to say her goodbye.

"Oh look at the time, I should be leaving now" said Elizabeth while getting some cash from her designer bag.

"Already? Baby Isles c'mon stay for a while. You are a thief joy, your no fun." insisted Jaste who is holding her beer with both hands. Not wanting for the beauty beside her to go.

"Is that Jaste teasing me because I do not know how to party?" asked Elizabeth with a grin.

Both older women were chuckling while listening to the young heads before them.

"Apparently, yes. Yes I am" Jaste said and sipped her beer.

"Well FYI, I do know how to party. If you do not believe me. Why don't you go with me this Friday night at Merche?" said Elizabeth who giggled in response.

"Merche?" all three exclaimed.

"Yes, Merche. Why do you all sound so shock?"

"Are you a lesbian?" asked Maura who is somehow worried her only daughter being a lesbian.

Before Elizabeth could answer the question Jaste threw another one "You do realize that Merche is a gay bar right?"

"Yes, I have done my research. It is a gay bar and it interests me" said Elizabeth in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you are gay?" ask a shock Jane.

"God no. I am not gay, not even straight neither bi. Sexuality for me is an illusion not to mention I don't like being labeled or placed in a box or something and besides, I will miss all the fun if I will be in a commitment" Elizabeth said hoping that there are no more questions for her, she feel very uneasy now.

"By fun, you mean what?" asked Jaste.

"The constant and random sex" she simply answered.

Maura who is listening carefully to her daughter struggled with her wine when she heard the word sex came out of the mouth of the young ME.

"Sex?" Jane said like it is the stupidest thing she ever heard.

"Speaking of sex, I need to get laid soon. When I say soon, I mean really soon. I've been clean 3 weeks now and it is making off and sappy. That is why I agreed upon going to Merche. I was invited by a friend of mine that her sister will celebrate her birthday there; also her sister thinks I have a nice tits. So why not? I could use a little distraction once in a while" said Elizabeth like it was no big deal for her mother, Jane & Jatste to hear her plans. "So if you excuse me now, I have to unpack some boxes and to feed my wildlife they are waiting for me. By wildlife I meant animal pets" added the young ME.

They all shifted to a new conversation, not wanting to go back with the Merche thing that Elizabeth has said to them.

"You got a pet? Please don't tell me it's a turtle too, like Maura's" asked Jane in wide eyes.

"Tortoise!" defended both Isles. They said it at the same time. It surprised them both.

"Yeah sure, and your other pet would be a lizard" Jaste snorted. _So she's a lesbian nope definitely a bi. Hey... It's a jackpot, I actually have a shot here_ Jaste thought.

Standing up "Rizzolis' are good guessers, no wonder they are Detecives and very impatient with the lab results" Elizabeth muttered before any Rizzoli can protest she added "My Homer is an African Spur Tortoise while Louis is in the family of lizard but he is a chameleon"

"You are clearly like a carbon breathing copy of your mother" Jane said simply. Then she realizes the word mother slipped through her mouth.

"Jane..." a worried Maura said but cut in by a pissed Elizabeth.

"No one is alike nor can be exactly same, I am nothing like my mother" she stated with an emphasis on mother while looking at Maura. "I have to go, I think I sober a little bit now 1 dry Martini and 2 Cosmo is my limit during weekdays. Have a lovely evening" she added as she walked away from the booth.

"Baby Isles do you want me to drive you?" Jaste called.

While heading to the exit Elizabeth said "I'm all good Jaste" with an okay hand gesture through the air. And she left Dirty Robber leaving all three puzzled and worried about her, from what she said. The young ME sounded hurt and confuse.

* * *

**_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**


	4. Birthday Sex

******_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**

**Me & You. Just Us Two: Birthday Sex**

**SORRY**: Yep. Sooowee.**I KNOW IT TOOK ME WEEKS FOR THIS BUT I SWEAR IT IS MY MOMMA'S FAULT. BLAME HER FOR NOT BRINGING MY LAPTOP FOR OUR HOLIDAY VACATION BACK** **HOME SO I HAVE TO BORROW MY AUNT'S LAPTOP**And… Hihi. It's Merch right? Not to mention Bothe? It's both right? And many more... I am the worst speller ever. Oh and one last thing, Birthday Sex I have no taste with writing smutty lines I just like reading them. You could kill me after this but I beg for your understanding.

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles, Barry Frost, Vince Korsak, Frankie Rizzoli, Mama Rizzoli and Lt. Cavanaugh are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

**So I present the Birthday Sex. Okay you may be deceived by the title. I thought I won't write some smutty but... HIHIHI ;)**

* * *

Elizabeth had a hot steamy shower before she go to the birthday party at Merch. Droplets of warm water falls to the young ME's creamy skin. The smell of vanilla from her body wash is very soothing to the senses. She walks inside her heavenly closet, she allowed her hand to brush smooth fabrics of her wardrobes. Her hand stops to a stunning red tube dress she own. She removes the garment from the rack and moved to the other side of her closet where you can find numerous shoes she owns. She found a pair of heels that perfectly matches her red dress. She sure those spent her fortune with her clothing.

She then moved to her ginormous mirror, and begun unwrapping herself from her towel revealing a creamy lightly tanned skin. Wearing a black tube bra that supports her perky bust with matching black laced underwear_. damn I look so cute with this matching undergarments_she then slipped herself to the tube dress and placed her perfectly pedicure feet in her spiked designed shoes. She chose a black diamond shaped earrings with a matching skull ring that covers her middle and ring finger.

Eyes are in shade of smoked grey, cheeks lightly blush with pink and full red lips. She checks herself out with her black Chanel hand bag. _oh my. I look... Hot.. Merch here I come_ She went out her lovely room humming happily content the way she looks.

"Hey homer!" she said as she pets her tortoise.

"Do I look stunning?" she asks her pet.

Homer lifts its head and wiggles it up and down. _You look very pretty E. Hey Louis look at our human_

_Wow. Our human looks sizzling hot _Louis said to Homer.

Elizabeth nested Louis in her arms and places him in his deserted aquarium. "Louis & Homer please do behave my loves, and don't wait for me. Your lady is going to party all night" Elizabeth said in a perky tone to her pets as if she could be understood. Homer and Louis just look each other and sigh.

_I think she is going to that bar _Homer Louis said.

_Yep, she is. She should really get laid this time. It's a shame if our human won't be. Just look at how steamy she looks in that tube dress _muttered Homer.

"Bye kids, I'll be back before you are awake" called Elizabeth as she exited to her home which is now occupied by two reptiles enjoying their dinner.

* * *

She stepped out of her Mini Cooper that is parked few blocks away of the lesbian bar. She was eyed by a few butches and femmes as she glided her way inside. How could anyone miss her tube dress that hugged her perfectly. She spotted her friend named Kate. She waved hi and walked in the crowed. The bar is packed, what do expect for a Friday night.

She entered the VIP area. All eyes on her. Eyeing how beautiful she is. She kissed Kate hello and greeted her sister.

"So you're the birthday girl" ask Elizabeth

"Yep, that would be me. We meet again E" said Kyla

Kyla is definitely a butch, black and white Vans, tight jeans. She is tall and her chocolate colored hair has red highlights.

Kyla was too close to the young ME, practically pinning her to the end of the sofa.

"How young are you Kyla?"

"24, you?"

"I will be turning 22 next month"

"Oh" was all she thought for her response, Elizabeth is very young indeed, for her profession she accelerated to med school and pursue her other dream but kept it a secret from anyone would judge her. Kyla covered Elizabeth's shoulder with her arm. The young beauty allowed herself to sink in to the warm of the birthday celebrant.

Kyla was about to say something to Elizabeth until she heard a mass of people and her sister holding a round shaped birthday cake with sparkling candles lighted as they sing happy birthday. Kyla smiled and removed her arm around the young ME.

Kyla blew her candles and made her wish. She flashed a big smile to Elizabeth. "What did you wish for?" asked Elizabeth smiling.

"To get laid" Kyla simply said and gave a smirk, she then went to the mini bar leaving the young ME puzzled.

_Was that for me... Or she just wish for her to get laid tonight_the ME thought, still puzzled. She was disturbed by sliced of cake and a sex on the beach before her.

"Dig in E" said Kyla.

"Thanks I guess" Elizabeth ate in silence.

The party was a blast, bisexuals and homos danced through the dance floor. Elizabeth danced along; of course she is practically the life of the dance floor. She swayed her hips to the beat and fingers snapping along the rhythm. Kyla swaggered behind Elizabeth. She held with both hands the hips of the smaller woman who stiffened from the touch. Kyla held Elizabeth closed enough to grind her. Letting the shorter woman know that she has a toy waiting for her. The young ME felt a bulk on the taller woman's centre she forcefully turned herself and placed her hands around the taller woman. "Is that a phallus?" she asked with a wide smile across her face and eyes glittering.

For a 5'6 look down to a 5'3, you got a great view. Yep, great view. Cleavage is visible. Kyla was so closed to E that she could smell the vanilla scent of the young beauty. She neared her lips and whispered to the shorter woman's ear "Let's get out of here and deal with the heat building up between us" with that she nipped the young ME's ear. Elizabeth shivered from the contact.

Kyla grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and lead her to the ladies room. Good thing VIP's ladies room is spacious enough for two occupancies. Both are very much excited to ravish each other.

As soon as the ladies room is locked and they were alone. Elizabeth pinned the taller woman pressing her against the door with a rough and forceful kiss. She touched as much skin she could find but the celebrants clothing was too much. She worked to unbutton the taller woman's skinny jeans. "Gosh... Your... Jeans.. Too tight" she said between hot kisses. "Easy tiger" Kyla said teasingly.

They both worked speedily with the jeans, but it was to tight and not working with them as they pleased. They managed to let free the dildo. It happily bounced in front of Elizabeth. "Screw the jeans! Top off" demanded by Elizabeth. When the taller woman was half naked Elizabeth begun to caress the hardened nipple of Kyla. Both moan in pleasure, Kyla arched her back to seek more contact. Elizabeth massage one breast while the other she kissed and sucked with care. Kyla's hands roamed around the petit frame before her and started pulling up the tube dress along the waist of E. "Your undies are terribly cute for you" Kyla said breathy.

She found the zipper, the ME faced her back to Kyla and said "Unzip me now" she said. The taller woman obliged and unzips the beauty she is anxious to see. "Oh I will, you read my mind" A creamy soft skin revealed before her eyes. She unhooks the bra expertly with one hand. Elizabeth's perky breasts were enveloped by warm and caring hands. Pink nipples are covered with warm ravishing lips. Kyla noticed Elizabeth's right breast has a tattoo beneath it. Elizabeth moaned from the contact "Oh sweet... Good"

"Well I thought Elizabeth Isles was all prim and proper" Kyla said breathily while grabbing the shorter woman's ass.

"What?" Elizabeth yelps from the contact and confuse with the question.

"Nice tat you got there E"

"Oh. Thanks. I got that when a runaway from my mother when I was about to turn 16" she stated "You want to talk about the tattoo I got or you want me to ravish you instead?" she asked eagerly.

Elizabeth's tattoo was history and mystery. You know how we went one time of our teenage years and doing something we regret. But in the case of the young beauty she did not regret it she love her tattoo. It says so much about her, well maybe because her tattoo was in words *I'm not a perfect daughter* Is written in exquisite cursive in fuchsia beneath her right breast. No one has seen it yet unless you let her strip off her clothes and of course her past lovers have seen it who asked and did not mind at all after. Elizabeth thinks she should please her mother dear,it was rough enough for her to live her dreams. Was it really her dreams? Elizabeth placed all her emotions behind now and focuses more on how Kyla touch her so caring.

They're hands fighting who would be in control, lips kissed every inch of skin they could find. Kyla's right hand snaked inside E's undies. Feeling a pool of wetness she said "Your wet and ready" a sly grin visible to both woman. Kyla pushed Elizabeth downwards to the floor so they could get comfortable. "Enough with the teasing Kyla" Elizabeth begged to the taller woman. "I want your cock in me" she said in a lustful tone.

Elizabeth threw her toned legs to Kyla's shoulder giving her more access to her core. The taller woman placed the tip of her toy on Elizabeth's clit teasing it. She tangled her finger tips with golden brown locks. She kissed the smaller woman's forehead and slipped the dildo instantly. "Aah!" said Elizabeth, she felt the toy pumping in and out of her core while Kyla's thumb massage her clit giving it more pleasure. Elizabeth begun to rock her hips unconsciously. "Oh God!" Elizabeth sighed breathlessly.

"You... Like?" Kyla ask as she suck a part of the smaller woman's neck leaving a mark.

Elizabeth held her dear life to the taller woman's shoulder leaving light scratches.

"Oh.. Fuck"

"Oh.. I meant to E"

"Harder" E pleaded. "Ooh sweet.. Mo.. More"

"I'll make sure you'll sore tomorrow morning" Kyla said in a deep tone. With that tone of voice Elizabeth came in an instant "Oh... Fuck" she exclaimed.

Her clit tightened around the eight inch dildo and felt waves of electricity through her body as she came. Kyla continued rocking motions to her centre and sent soft kisses to Elizabeth's damp neck. She left marks as well. Elizabeth composed herself after a minute or so. "Fuck... That was... Amazing" she said to Kyla who rested herself on Elizabeth's amazing breast.

"Yeah. That was"

"Now for your birthday present..."

"There's more?"

"Of course"

She sat up and removed her undies hanging by her right knee. "This" she said as she tucked her undies in one of Kyla's pocket.

"Wait... It's mine now?" not believing the shorter woman.

"Yep" E kissed Kyla's lips "It's yours now" Elizabeth straddled the taller woman and kissed her every inch while she was caress by a loving hand through her breast, through Kyla's jaw line ending on the earlobes.

They were interrupted by a ring. It was Elizabeth's phone.

"Leave it E" Kyla said in a pleading voice and still flat on her back. She can feel the coldness of the flooring.

"I can't, I'm on call tonight" said Elizabeth who is reaching for her phone in her designer bag. Her perky breast pressed gently to a hungry mouth under her.

Kyla pulled away herself form the ME and reverse the position. She is now straddling the shorter woman.

"Come on E... Leave it... Please" Kyla begged with a puppy dog eyes.

Elizabeth who is now lying flat on her back felt sorry for her lover as she answered the phone.

"Isles" she barked at the phone.

"Baby Isles, we got a body" Jaste said.

"Okay... Jaaaaaaste" she prolonged Jaste's name due to the disturbance of Kyla who is sucking hungrily her nipple.

"You okay baby Isles?" Jaste asked worriedly.

"Yezzz, I aaaaam. Give me a second" said Elizabeth who is again aroused.

Elizabeth thought she covered the phone properly so she wouldn't be heard by Jaste.

"Kyla! Stop it... Oh god that feels so good" she said to Kyla who let out a pop sound when she was done sucking her lightly swollen nipple.

_ooh god. Is she...having sex.. Wow..._Jaste thought.

"Sorry, go ahead and talk. I'll behave myself" Kyla said with disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you" she simply said. "Where's my bra?" she asked worriedly "I know I wore one when I went here and start zipping yourself."

Kyla went looking for the bra and slid her dildo in her tight jeans, she remembered throwing it somewhere. "Found it!" she exclaimed. She placed it back to the smaller woman's amazing tits.

"Thank you Kyla" said Elizabeth then placed a quick peck kiss on Kyla's lips. "I hope I can walk properly later that amazing dildo of yours have caused me some terribly amazing ride" she stated lustily.

"Hello? Jaste? Where you at?" she asked Jaste plainly.

"Ahmn... I'll... I mean at the..." Jaste can't form a complete sentence from what she heard on the line.

_Sweet Jesus Jaste! Get a grip will yah?_

"We are at Boston Common Park" Jaste said a bit faster than she planned to.

"Okay, be there in 15" responded Elizabeth and dismissed the phone call.

* * *

The park was surrounded by uniformed officers when the young ME arrived. She scanned the scene and spotted Jaste whose taking down some notes from an elderly. She went to the detective. As she walked pass by some officers, she heard a whistle you know the sexy whistle. She gave a glare to the men eyeing her. Jaste notice that the young ME was disrespected. _ooh that's why.. She looks hot, no wonder why the officers reacted that way_

"Hey! Give the Doctor some respect! Will yah?" Jaste hissed.

The officers begun to evaporate slowly when Jaste gave them the Rizzoli-badass glare.

"Thank you Detective" Elizabeth said with a small smile. "So where is the body?" she added.

"Follow me" Jaste simply said. She led the young ME to the body where was it buried. It was a man, tall about 40 in age judged by Elizabeth. She bent carefully so no one would notice that she wasn't wearing any undies. She then heard a little chuckle from the Detective. She looked up and asked; head tilted in confusion "What is so funny?"

"Ahmn.. Baby Isles?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a.. Ahmn.." Jaste hesitates.

"What was what Jaste?" she asked the tall Detective who pointed her own neck hoping that the young ME understands.

"Huh?" Elizabeth was puzzled and touches her neck. Then she remembered the events earlier. She immediately grabs her purse and took her compact mirror. She then looked at her reflection with wide eyes, surprised on what she saw_. Oh my sweet Lord. Kyla, seriously? A hickey?_She did not bother answering the question and continued working.

"Male about 35-40 in age, 6'1 in height. Multiple stab wounds along the ribs and lacerations along the arms. Bruised face, I cannot further tell you what the cause of his death is" plainly said by the young embarrassed ME who is pretty much hoping that Jaste would just drop the topic about her hickies. No such luck.

"Fun party you had?" Jaste said with an innocent smile.

"Yes Detective, is that you want to know?" she plainly said as she stand properly.

_okay.. Now is not really a good time to ask about it Jaste _she thought.

"I really want to know more... About the body, no ID, no wallet. Robbery I guessed" Jaste said and added "And I am also wondering if you had a good time... With.. Kyla?"

_How did she know Kyla? Did she... Heard us over the phone? Oh my_

The surprised ME shivered from the late night chilly Boston wind. "Well... I.. Apparently I had a lovely time Detective" she told Jaste.

"I see.. Good for you Doctor" stated Jaste with a smirk. "So, I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow then?" Jaste said with a little disappointment in her voice. She did not bother waiting for the young ME when she walked towards her cruiser_. I bet you had a very lovely time_she frowned from what she thought. She almost yelp when she felt a freezing hand held hers.

"Jaste, whatever you heard from earlier... I'm.. I'm sorry. I thought I covered the phone properly. So whatever you heard... Can we keep it between us alone?" Elizabeth said in a pleading small voice.

"Ah. Yeah. Sure why not?" she plainly said and opened the car door.

Before could Elizabeth say another word she heard someone calling her.

"E! Elizabeth!" Kyla called her a loud. Kyla was being held one of the officers. She is clearly restraining the toughness of the officer.

"Kyla? What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked breezily to Kyla. She could smell tequila as she went beside the tall woman.

"I got this Frankie, she is with me" she said to Frankie who held Kyla.

"Hi E" Kyla said shyly.

"Are you drunk Kyla? Why are you here?" she patiently ask the taller woman who is having a difficulty standing up straight.

Kyla grab the young ME's arm. The shorter woman yelp from the the action.

"Kyla! Let me go!" she yelled to the drunken woman who dragged her away from the officers nearby. "Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked scared.

Jaste notice that Elizabeth was disappointed from the taller woman, she then walked out of her car and towards the two. "Excuse me.. Ahmn.. Kyla? I think you are hurting her" Jaste said.

Kyla turned her gaze to the Detective. "What? You saying something woman?" she hissed.

"Yes, I am" she said calmly and added "I think your grip is to tight on her"

"Geez you think? I think... You *_hick_* should mind *_hick_* your own business. _*hick_*don't you think?" Kyla responded drunkenly. She loosen her grip to and face the Detective close enough to smell her tequila breath. Eyeing her as if she could melt instantly.

"Is that a..." she pointed to the pocket of Kyla that hang an undergarment.

Kyla pulled the material and waved in front of the young Detective and said "Yep, it is. Undies. Oh yeah! And it is a birthday present from my girl" she pointed Elizabeth who slightly looked flush when Jaste look at her with a questionable look. _she is not wearing any undies now? Oh god_

_This bitch has guts to steal my lady.. Uh.. Lady? Really Jaste? I'm taller, clearly this drunk woman is a butch, nice hair tho, boy cut. Not bad. But she is drunk that is bad_

"Your girl? Then why are you treating her that..."

In a flash, Jaste felt woozy and tasted blood. Kyla punch the young Detective so hard enough for her to lie flat on the grass. Elizabeth rushed to the young Detective's side allowing her to be her human pillow.

"What's wrong with you Kyla?" she snap at the drunk woman and added "Frankie! Over here!" she called Frankie to arrest the drunk woman. "Please arrest her for assaulting Detective Jaste" she stated. With that they grabbed Kyla with both arms that he cuffed and put her in the patrol car.

"You got guts uh. You just assaulted my fave cousin" Frankie hissed to the drunk woman and grab her both arms placing it at her back then handcuffed it.

"Jaste? Jaste? Wake up" _is she unconscious?_She cannot see the face of the Detective since her front was used to rest the Detective's back. Elizabeth swiftly moved Jaste's head to her lap allowing the Detective to rest her more comfortably to the ground. Elizabeth cup the cheeks of her unconscious partner in crime and begun to stroke soft cheeks. _Okay... Vistibule oris looks so soft it makes me want to kiss it... Don't be silly_the young Detective moan in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and thought she saw an angel. The light from the street lamp made an angelic effect on the beauty of the young ME. She then heard the angel speak.

"Jaste.." Elizabeth said in a small voice.

"Am I in heaven?" ask Jaste who tasted her blood and moaned a little.

"Let me check your lips.. It is still bleeding" said Elizabeth with a little laugh and added "Don't be silly your to far from heaven" she helped the Detective to sit up a little. Allowing her body to rest the Detective.

"Aw. My head hurts" said the Detective who tried to stand up. Felt a sting of pain hit her head and knocked the smaller woman to the grass. They both fell, Elizabeth let out a little yelp from the accident.

"Ouch, sorry baby Isles"

"It's okay Jaste"

Jaste could feel soft chest press on her own. She could smell the vanilla scent from Elizabeth's body wash. The shorter woman was really pinned on the ground yet she did not bother to move. Elizabeth liked the warm she could feel from the taller woman's body.

_now this is awkward but.. I like it tho_Jaste thought.

They stayed with that for a few seconds till Jaste begun to moved away slowly missing the contact instantly. Another chilly wind of Boston past by. The shorter woman who was barely wearing much clothing shivered. With that, Jaste offered her blazer, yet the shorter woman declined.

"Okay... I got a BPD jacket in my car. You may borrow it, you want?"

"Yes please, I'm a bit chilly"

"I don't blame you" said Jaste with a smirked.

They walked towards the cruiser, Jaste handed the jacket. A dark blue water resistant with white BPD print on the back. Elizabeth zippered herself, she embraced the warmness of jacket and let out a relief sigh. They stood for awhile beside the cruiser longer than they used too. Jaste broke the silence.

"So... You and..."

Elizabeth figure out what Jaste would ask "No we are not... It was just a..."

"One time thing..." Jaste finished it for her.

"Yep.. That is correct" she replied simply.

Jaste step a little closer to the young ME and ask "So... You are not wearing..." again Elizabeth cut her again not wanting to go to that certain topic "I... I should be going now. I will be seeing you later this morning then, goodnight Detective" she stated and glided to her Mini Cooper.

* * *

**Okay so I owe you guys big time, will you all be a dear and review and let me know what that fabulous brain of yours think. Hugs & Kisses my loveeys!**

* * *

******_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**


	5. Blood Relative

******_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**

**Me & You. Just Us Two: Blood Relative**

**SORRY**: I did not mean to take a long break from writing and I would like to use the excuse that school started last January 9 and I transferred school. Now I am studying abroad. Lame? K. Hahaha.

**BRIEFING**: I guess I have to say that the Blood Relative will have so much revelation and secrets will be known. Let us all together get to know Elizabeth and her relation to Maura. If Elizabeth is really adopted and if the relationship of Maura and Jane will bloom. Also, what happened with the body the young heads found at the Boston Common Park? And... Who got the moves like a jagger? Hmn...

Warning: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

The characters are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

**5th to my Me & You. Just Us Two series. I beg for your understanding.**

* * *

_It's 2 am and my Maura won't stop crying.. Really? Jane? My Maura?_They are at Maura's house, nesting on the couch.

"Sweetie, you have to stop crying" Jane said with shushing sound while she rubbed up and down Maura's back.

"Jane... I... Can't stop, I have... A difficulty.. Controlling the connection of my... Amygdala and lacrimal gland" Maura said between sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. I'm here" Jane comforted.

"Jane, why am I so terrible being a mother?"

"Maur, you are not a terrible mother. Don't you ever say that. You are the most caring person I ever know!" Jane said with conviction. _I hate seeing Maura like this_she hugged tightly Maura not wanting her to let go, as if a body contact would cure any pain that the Doctor is feeling. They were like that for a few minutes till Maura pulled away a little and turned her gaze to the Detective. Meeting dark chocolate eyes full of care and warm.

Jane was puzzled what the shorter woman is thinking_. Gosh that look in her eyes. I hate to see how puffy red they are. Wait, do I see.._She was disturbed by a soft lips press to hers. Maura have placed a sweet kiss on Jane's lips, and with Maura's surprise Jane responded the kiss. With over powering kiss but not that forceful. Their lips danced with each other with the right amount of dominance from the both woman. Maura pulled away before her body betrays her.

_No, I can't. I just can't. Jane is my best friend, apparently my only best friend. I shouldn't be attracted to her like this. I shouldn't have kissed her._

"I.. That was..." Maura was lost with her words.

"Nice?" offered Jane with a hopeful smile.

"Indeed.. But..." Maura's face was blank.

_I think I should tell her, I wanted to kiss her for a long time and now she made the move there is no going back. I fancy her for so long now. I like her too much than I planned to. Jesus Rizzoli! Self control. Self control. Self control _so she ask.

"But what Maura? Tell me, please. Cuz you just don't kiss your best friend like that" Jane asked with her husky voice, almost breaking into tears. She could see Maura's reaction, it shows regret now.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Jane" she said quietly while she traces her warm lips with her delicate fingers.

Jane got out the couch too quickly and Maura slightly lost her balanced because she was resting most of her weight to Jane. Maura saw anger then sadness painted on Jane's facial muscles. "Jane please, don't leave me... I.. Need you" she pleaded thinking Jane would sprint to the door any second now.

"Maura.. I.." Jane said as her feet planted to the floor thinking wether to leave Maura alone or stayed with her through the night.

"Jane, please.." Maura begged.

"Maura here me out first" Jane said not bothering for any response.

_This is it. It's all or nothing._

"Maura, I hated it when you correct me, my English to be exact. I hated it when you forget to lock your front door whenever I arrive here during our movie nights. I hated it whenever you show and tell like it's the most important thing and like I needed it to solve a murder. I hated it so much when you go on a date with a guy that is merely half of your worth. I just hated it that you talk through me on doing something that includes shopping, wearing pink and yoga, I mean of all the people I have known in my life that have force me to do such things I have refuse and you. You just show one of your goofy smile and.. Yep, you have convinced me. Then I hated you cuz you punch like a girl." Jane was interrupted by Maura.

"Jane.. You are deceptively complex, you are confusing me. I am not very convinced that you hate me with that tone of your voice. Let alone your.. "

"I hate that you interrupt me when I speak and analyze me" Jane's voice was harsh.

"Sorry" was all Maura's response with her small voice. Her tears starts to fall again. _Oh no, is she quitting to be my best friend? Maybe she really does hate me after all. No, please. I can't afford to lose you now. I need you Jane.. Badly._

"But Maura.." Jane' voices is now soft and with care. "Now, everything. Everything of that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I learned to love all of those and care to listen about every bit of facts you spill on my poor brain. God Woman! I bet you didn't even know that you're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend and daaamn! I just did Maur! I just did. I can't lie to myself, the feelings are too much for me to keep it here" she said gesturing through her heart and sounding sarcastic still the sadness and nervousness was evident then Jane added with a hopeful smile " We fight like a married couple Maura, talk like best friends. We are even L-biffs as you call it, flirt like first lovers and protect each other like siblings. Face it Maur, we are meant to be"

Now it's Jane's turn to let her tears flow on her cheeks. _Oh god. Please don't let me down. Maur, don't let me down. Just don't. Please, I love you too much._

"Jane.. " Maura said as she stand pulling Jane for a hug. "Jane, my dear Janie. I.. I love you too, and you're the best thing happened to me. Jane, thank you for being my best friend, my one and only best friend. And you are the most understanding person I ever encountered. I have to tell you something.. I am single by choice, and will continue to be till I meet someone that deserves me and whoever is that person might be I do hope that I deserve them back " Maura said while rubbing circles to Jane's back.

"But, Jane you have to understand that.."

Jane pulled away from Maura's embrace to quickly when she heard the 'but' word sending the shorter woman back to the couch where she was seated as Jane moved away a few feet facing towards the front door.

"It's okay Maur, Ahmn... It's all good. It would be a dream if I am that person" she said, avoiding eye contact to the woman that was in front of her.

"Jane-"

"No Maura, I said it's all good. Okay?" she said with conviction still facing the door.

"Okay" Maura simply replied and ask "Jane? Are you going to leave me here alone?" Please say no Jane, say no.

"Why do you ask?" Jane responded confused.

"Well because you are looking towards the door" Maura said a matter of fact.

"Uh, I dunno" Jane simply replied.

There was awkwardness between the two women for seconds till Maura broke the silence.

"Jane?" she called with her small voice.

"Yeah?" Jane responded feeling off and clueless what she will do next.

"Will you please sit beside me" Maura pleaded and patted the couch. They just sat at the couch for more than a minute or so. Maura was thinking what were the right words not to drive Jane away for that matter, her brain isn't functioning well from all the confession of her best friend has said to her she is still processing what to say.

"I'm..." _I'm in love with you too. You are the only fish in the sea for me. I love you too much that I feel like I am over dozed with endorphins whenever you are around. Don't be silly Maura. You have so many things happening in your life you can't just have a romantic relationship with your best friend. I have to deal with Elizabeth first, then there is my mother and father not to mention my career. No, Jane deserves the best of me not the rest of me_. She was interrupted by Jane's hand placed on her lap.

_she is thinking too much_"Maura, you're doing it again. You're thinking too much. Please tell me know what you are thinking. Maura... I need you to respond from everything what I have said. I can't stand the silence from you"

"I.. Ahmn.. Jane, my heart is beating pretty fast. It is like leaping from joy, but hearts cannot leap. I wish I could tell you that the feeling you are giving me now is beautiful but... Uh Jane, sorry I do love you as my best friend alone" with that Jane's hand retreated to herself and Maura missed the warm contact and was not able to finish what she wanted to say.

_Oh shoot! Not really what I had in mind to say _Maura thought.

"I ah... Of course Maura, why would you even want me right? You are totally out my league and I am not your type, remember? Ha ha ha" Jane let out a dry laugh _nice move Rizzoli! Keeping your hopes up? Gaah!_"So I should go now then"

"No, don't please" Maura said to quickly. "I mean, it's late and judging for the way your body move you look tired. I won't let you drive" Maura reasoned.

"Okay" Jane said with a sigh wanting to sprint to the exit. She wanted to cry, she made a fool of herself. She thought that Maura's feelings for her are mutual but it was beyond mutual. She wanted to yell, wanted to run till she couldn't feel her feet. Just wanted to... Yet she can't leave her best friend alone, from what happened today. She needs Jane.

* * *

"Jane you are out of reach, you might fall off the bed. Come closer please" Maura said softly.

Jane moves towards Maura. Not too far, not to near. Just enough to show that she is not uncomfortable around her best friend. _Jesus Rizzoli! You practically do anything she ask you. Ghaaa! Hold your tears now. Hold it. Hold. S_he turned to her side facing Maura. _Why. Of all the people I could fall in love with. Why you?_ Jane noticed that Maura was staring at the ceiling. Obviously neither of them cannot drift to dreamland.

"Jane?"

"Maur"

Maura turned and met warm and caring brown eyes. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything Maur" Jane said and smiled "What does my best friend wish?"

"You still acknowledge me as your best friend?"

"Of course, why not?" Jane smirk hoping that the darkness of the room would cover her teary eyes and added "So what do you wish Maur?"

With that the shorter woman closed the distance, maneuvered her back to Jane's front then lifted long strong upper limbs to wrap herself with warm. Jane spooned Maura wrap her tightly and kissed Maura's temple assuring that she is fine with their current position. The Doctor fell fast asleep with a smile painted to her lips while the Detective lay awake hugging the love of her life, eyes with tears of grief. She was sorry for her heart that was broken, sorry for herself. _I am too confident; it sucks to be me._

* * *

**24 hours earlier.**

Jaste Rizzoli was early for her day to start at the bullpen. She attended along with other Detectives the Homicide Detectives Gathering happens every 2 to 3 years for the homicide detectives would be aware who are they working with the rest of their career and for them to be acquainted to their fellow new comers. Jaste was the top of her class, so she was asked to say a little of endearments and encouragements to the newbies even with her remarkably darken black eye. She had tapped in to her girly side to use a foundation and concealer to cover most of the building bruise around her cheek bone.

She is now headed to the interviewing room with a folder in hand. The tall woman entered the room and took the empty seat across to the woman wearing orange.

"Kyla Zietman, just turned 24 last Friday. Right?" she stated as she scan through the pages of the folder she is holding.

"Right" Kyla responded with a sigh.

"..and was charged with an assault to an officer a Homicide Detective to be exact" Jaste added.

"Okay fine, I know what yah want" said Kyla with her pissed voice.

"Really?" answered Jaste mockingly.

"Sorry" Kyla whispered.

"Pardon me" stated Jaste. She did hear what Kyla said, she was enjoying herself with Kyla. Knowing that the woman across her will do anything just to get out.

"I said.. I am sorry Detective Rizzoli" Kyla said irritated.

"Hmn.. I don't buy it" jokingly said.

"Oh come on!"

"I really don't buy it Kyla"

"Fine, let me repeat it again. Sincerely" Kyla said and added "Detective I am very sorry for hitting you on the face"

"There yah go, you are not that bad when you are sober" Jaste teased and gave a smile to the woman. _So this is the woman who my baby Isles slept with? Come on! I look way better than her.  
_  
"So, officer? When can I get out? Orange is not really my color" asked Kyla with a small smile.

"If I am not mistaken.. You are free to go now.. But Dr. Elizabeth Isles would like to see you first before you go so I will be keeping you here for the mean time" Jaste stated and gave a plastic bag were all of Kyla's belongings are placed there.

"Really? Great! Okay, okay. So when will I get to see her then?" Kyla said almost a squeak from her excitement then scanned the bag given to her.

"I'll be fetching her somewhere... Then I am not sure what will happen after then..." Jaste responded and added "Don't worry it won't be long cuz she has to do an autopsy with our John Doe down stairs" Jaste stated as she get her phone pocket hitting the speed dial list on Elizabeth Isles number.

* * *

There was whistling tune playing on Elizabeth's stereo loud enough for her to jam and fool around with the music.

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away, make it okay  
I swear I'll behave  
_  
She was taking her shower and singing along with the music.

_You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
_  
She sang and sang then started dancing with the beat while washing the shampoo off her wet and caramel hair and scrubbed herself.

_My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this_

Still dancing like an idiot Elizabeth finished her shower rituals in record time.

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
_  
She swayed her hips as she glided to her heavenly closet wearing only her smooth satin bathrobe.

_You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

She kept on dancing.

_I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

She slipped into her boy-cut lacy underwear and matching pink lacy bra then made cute dances in front of her mirror. Pouted her lips and made the booty shake.

_With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

She continued the cute dances even did the moon walk of the famous Michael Jackson even the hat thing after.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_ She held the door frame of her heavenly closet.  
_Take control, own me just for the night_ Rested her back at the door frame  
_And if I share my secret_ She placed her upper limbs over her head looking seductively.  
_You're gonna have to keep it_ while doing that she moved down slowly till her knees are bended causing her lacy boy-cut undies rise up a little.  
_Nobody else can see this_

She hopped back to her shoe collection deciding which pair to use, still dancing along.

_So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
_  
Not noticing that her front door shut close indicating someone just entered her habitat. Jaste Rizzoli entered the house and could hear the loud music playing.  
_  
Oh that is why she is not answering her phone_ The Detective found her partner in crime dancing like a retard. Jaste, who is smiling like a fool walk in towards the young Doctor not wanting for her presence to be known. _Oh yeah. Daaamn she is cute. Can't she get any adorable?_

_And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
_  
Elizabeth continued her swagger moves till the song nears to its end.

_You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves..._She stopped just in front of the tall woman _like jagger.  
_  
_what on earth _The young Doctor's thoughts was cut by a grinning Detective "Your front door is unlocked, you are not answering you cell. You should really lock your doors you never know what might happen" Jaste stated simply.

Breathing heavily from exhaustion and embarrassment, Elizabeth said "Of course..." they are extremely close to each other they could feel each other's breathing. "I ahmn.. Should get dress now" the young Doctor said lacking words to say. She licked her lips while she gazed through the young Detective's soft lips. Jaste noticed.

_I don't like to say this but she's smoking hot. Sweet Jesus! Get a grip Rizzoli! Oh who am I kidding! I'm just stating the obvious... I am a detective right? With that lacy boy undies and god that perky breast. Okay. Stop. Stop. Stop_

The tall woman move away to the shorter woman's personal space before something happens that she will regret. She turned to her heel to exit the closet but stopped and faced the Doctor "Hey baby Isles?" she called Elizabeth "Yeah?" answered the frozen woman from embarrassment "You got the moves like a jagger" Jaste said and gave her best Rizzoli grin then walked away.

_Aaah. Grrr. You little careless. Ghaaa_! Elizabeth thought and made bold gestures that were more ridiculous than her dancing for getting caught.

* * *

The young heads just settled in the car of Jaste.

"Hey Jaste, may we first drop by the boutique first. I have to make arrangements with Jackie then off we go to the station" Elizabeth insisted while she dig her designer bag for her make-up kit.

"Oh... Okay... Hey don't forget that someone is waiting for you at the precinct" Jaste replied.

"Really? Who?" Elizabeth gave a confused look to the woman beside her.

"Ahmn. Kyla. Kyla Zietman. Remember her? The one you..." the Detective replied and was cut shortly by a Doctor.

"Yes, I remember her and please there is no need for you to remind me of her"

"Oki-doki Doc." Jaste replied in a playful tone.

* * *

Heading towards the Isles Designs. The boutique has glass windows and door. You can see a manikin dressed in a sun dress with an over sized hat with butterflies in one side. The manikin was rested on a vintage style pink and blue scooter.

The young Detective held the door open for the young Doctor. _Is she wearing the suit I gave her? It's stunning for her body type._ Elizabeth thought and glance at the tall woman. The suit was gray with matching cream white buttoned down shirt. It is more form fitting than the Detective's usual attire. The suit is highlighted with silver at its ends and gave it a perfect touché.

"What?" Jaste said noticed the look that was given to her by the shorter woman.

"Nothing... Jaste, are you wearing..."

"Yep. Does it look good in me?" grinning at the shorter woman.

"Yes. You look stunning. What's the occasion? You said your only going to wear that when you have something important. "

"Ah yah, there was a gathering for Homicide Detective earlier and I was ask to say a few things"

"Oh yes, how did it go? And... Is that make-up?" E responded teasingly.

They were disturb by a red headed caring fabrics bursting out of the back office who hurried herself due to the bell she have heard where she placed at the front door of the boutique indicating there were customers. The red head was Jackie Ward, who is the assistant-slash-best-chap of Elizabeth. The young Doctor met Jackie at Paris where they studied a course in fashion designing in ESMOD International Fashion University Group one of the oldest school of fashion designing in Paris.

They became good friends and the young Doctor invited her loyal friend to join her Isles Designs boutique and Jackie happily accepted the offer. Both designers got their own taste and style, combining the two it's a blast.

"Oh darling, your here. Thank goodness" stated Jackie in her British accent.

"Hello to you too Jackie. Are there any problems?"

"Now that you ask... Yes, Madam Rodriguez called and she wanted to change the concepts of the dresses and guess what! We got 5 months. How lovely is that?"

"Hmn.. So little time, so much to do"

"That is all you have to say? From a person who spits out numerous amount of facts? Yeah" she notices that Elizabeth was not alone "I see you have brought a charming lady with you Elizabeth" she stated with a wink to the Detective.

"Huh? Oh right where were my manners? Sorry" E stated and added "This is Jaste, Detective Jaste Rizzoli" gesturing towards the tall woman.

"Lovely to meet you Detective Jaste Rizzoli, my name is Jackie, Jackie Ward. While I spend my days as a fashion designer, my heart yearns to break free. Your acquaintance is a ray of warm sunshine on a dull day of tedium" she said as she extended her hand for a shake. She rakes her eyes on Jaste's exceptionally sculptured body.

_Jackie, you are flirting with MY Detective. Why do you have to be so poetic when you see someone with me that I happen to like? Wait... Did I just thought I like and MY Detective_Elizabeth thought and gave a glare to her flirting friend who didn't pay any attention to her.

Jaste returned the shake and said with her best Rizzoli grin "Pleasure to meet you malady" nearing Jackie's hand to her lips to place a sweet kiss. She was clearly responded the flirtatious greeting from Jackie.

E interrupted the two with a fake cough. "Jackie dear, would you mind if you get your notes on Madam Rodriguez's changes? Please" she said with a sweet smile knowing Jackie would be really irritated upon her request. Off goes Jackie to the back office.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Elizabeth asked teasingly to the young Detective gazing the red head till she was off sight.

"What?.. No, I don't as you put it, fancy her. And besides I have my eye on someone already better than a poetic fashion designer" she answered and gave a look-at-me-smile beaming on her face. Elizabeth blushed unconsciously to the charming Detective.

_Always a charmer. _Thought E.

* * *

Elizabeth glided inside the interviewing room following her was Detective Jaste. She was immediately greeted by a warm smile from Kyla.

"Hey" Kyla said standing up as a respectful gesture any gentleman would do. Elizabeth softly kissed the cheeks of Kyla. Obviously she was taken by surprised by the kiss-on-the-cheek from the young Doctor. They all took a sit.

"So..." E began "Kyla, do you need a lift home or should I call a cab for you?" she asked.

"Ahmn.. No need for that. I called my sis to pick me up. Yet thank you" Kyla gave a small smile still uncertain what was the real reason she was asked to wait for the young Doctor.

Elizabeth stood up and said "Okay then, we could go back to our own lives now" she sprinted to the door, Kyla followed just in time to grab the forearm of the short woman.

"Hey, I know you hate me and all. Honestly it sucks to be me right now but E... I know what really you want from me... And... We both know that... I am no good for you... E..." she hug Elizabeth and said "You're the girl any man or woman ever dream, so.. Before you think that your no good enough for someone... Or should I say your mom. Remember that you're someone's dream" she pulled away and kissed the young Doctor's forehead.

"Thank you Kyla... I'll miss you" Elizabeth responseded with her small voice.

Then Kyla left. Jaste was silent the whole time. She wanted to ask what about Maura and her but knowing that it's the best not to step on the line.

_That was awkward _Jaste thought.

* * *

The LLBFF's are at Isles Designs checking out the boutique. Inside where you can find numerous dresses piled neatly hanged in exquisite designed racks. Not to mention shoes, different types on display name it they got it.

"Hey Maur? How many f*cking dresses..."

"Jane language!" Maura hissed.

"Come on! No more dress please! If I have to beg, I will!"

"Jane... Please for me" Maura said with a cute smile.

"Ugh! Okay fine! But you're buying dinner later! I want a juicy burger Maur!" She said with a sigh and grabbed furiously the dress Maura was holding.

"Sorry my best friend is not a really big fan of shopping. She really does need to expand her wardrobe collection" Maura said.

"I could see that any girl should have a wide range of clothing" Jackie responded.

"Don't encourage her!" teased Jane. Both women let out a chuckle. Now is the time for Maura to ask about the boutique. "So.. How long have you started Isles Designs?"

"About two years now. We started in Paris"

"We?"

"Yes, we. My lad Elizabeth started this from scratch. I admire her hardworking skills and patience. The girl got the wits I must say, she offered me a part and now we're here in the states" she said sounding excited.

"You sound surprised"

"Of course, Elizabeth declined number of times going in the States"

"So this Elizabeth of yours.. Ahmn.. What made her do this, I mean the boutique itself?"

"Hmn.. We don't talk about it much thought I could see she wanted to prove something"

Their conversation was cut short by an irritated Detective wearing a form fitting LBD.

"Maura, will this do?" Jane stepped out of the fitting room in a LBD without knowing how gorgeous she looks.

"Oh..." *Jane.. You do know how to take my breath away. Don't you?*

"Is that a good oh or ooh" Jane said not sure.

"Oh Jane, you look stunning! Let's buy it" she stated and added "We are taking it!" Maura said to Jackie.

"Lovely, I'll wrap it for you then" Jackie said excitedly and added "Your name is Maura, as in... Dr. Maura Isles?"

"Oh ow" Jane hissed.

"Yes. My name is Maura. Why do you ask?" sounding uncertain.

"You are Elizabeth's mother?"

"Yes, yes I am" Maura was hearing like a foreign language she cannot understand. It was like the first time she was asked if she's a mother.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Jackie extended her hand for a shake.

* * *

Down the morgue, Elizabeth was doing an autopsy on their John Doe they found at the Boston Common Park. While Elizabeth analyzes the body in her scrubs Jaste Rizzoli was hanging out in the morgue with her. The case won't be solve without the COD and reports that E will be doing so, for fast results she keep on asking the young Doctor.

_She looks stressed now... Maybe she could use a break._Jaste thought.

"Baby Isles... I don't know about you but I am drained from this case. I need a cup you want some?" Jaste asked with a sigh.

"Yes, please.. That would be lovely" she stated without glancing to the young Detective. Clearly she is consumed with her work.

"Okay then, see yah in a bit then" Jaste hopped out in the morgue.

_Now... John Doe.. You have to help me here. Cooperate with me please. You don't have a face so I have sent a DNA sample to the lab to identify you... Your body dimensions tells me that you're an average man, your liver showed me no sign of excessive alcohol consumption, lungs indicates me that you are not a smoker... No vices hmn... So why did you got yourself killed..* ring ring *oh the phone is ringing... Must be the labs._

"Dr. E Isles speaking... Yes I have sent it myself... No Dr. Maura Isles was not with me.. That is impossible.. I do not contaminate my samples... What?... I'll call you later"

The phone conversation ended and Jaste arrive just in time with a box of doughnuts and to cups on the other hand.

"Hey baby Isles here's your tea cuz I know that you don't drink coffee and I got you a doughnut too" _something's wrong_"Something is bothering you. Spill it"

"The lab results came..." E muttered.

"Really? Finally! So who is our John Doe?" Jaste asked excitedly.

"I am not sure, they said that I have contaminated the DNA sample I have sent them"

"Then send another one.."

"I never contaminate my DNA samples, you know that Jaste." E said with a little annoyance from the result while she checks the results on the computer.

"Yah, but everyone can sometimes do something screwy right. Just send them another one" Jaste insisted.

E is reviewing the lab reports and comparing the DNA of John Doe and hers. _No... Impossible.. This can't be.. How on earth.  
_  
"Hey, you're making that face"

"What face?"

"You know... The face that says I-got-a-hunch kinda face"

"Look at this" she gestured the computer for the young Detective to look at. Jaste complied and does not have any clue what was she staring at.

"Ok.. What am I looking at?"

"There are 3 DNAs you are looking at. One is mine, at the middle. At the left is our John Doe and the right one is Dr. Maura Isles'.. Look" she typed something at the computer and all DNA combined together.

"I still don't follow you E" Jaste said sounding confuse.

"Ok look, the lab said that I contaminated the DNA samples that I have sent them. But I did not plus they said that it was not only me who contaminated it as well as Dr. Maura Isles.."

"How did that happen? The Doc was not here"

"Exactly Jaste. How did that happen? Not to mention the pattern of our DNA" she gestured the marks.

"They matched?" stated Jaste.

_Sometimes Jaste is too slow._

"Oh.. Ooh! I still don't get it E" she said with a pout.

_Oh bloody! No this can't be but I am…_

"Okay. You have a funny face again" Jaste muttered.

"They matched Jaste and it is not enough to give such definite conclusion"

"Conclusion? What are we concluding here E?"

"That man..." she pointed John Doe and added "...is my... Biological father and... Dr. Maura Isles is my... real mother" she stated sounding uncertain.

"Wha... Wait. You and Doc? But... You are..."

"Adopted? I am... At least that was I know... She can never lie" the young ME's face is starting to get pale from the new discovery. Numerous facts and explanations kept on driving her mind endlessly. She doesn't know what to believe now.

The morgue doors swung open entering the Chief ME. Maura was about to ask something to E but noticed that her daughter was troubled looking at the computer.

"Elizabeth-" she began but was cut off shortly.

"Dr. Isles, please do explain this to me I do not have enough evidence to draw my conclusion" her daughter said and she complied.

_I know that science can not lie. But... Oh god! No. I mean no. This can't be_

"I am looking at..."

"DNAs Dr. Isles"

"Okay, whose DNAs are these?" Maura ask and pointed the screen.

"Specifically John Doe's DNA and mine. The lab came, and said that I have contaminated the DNA sample I sent them but I never contaminate. You know that Dr. Isles, right?"

"Yes, I do..."

"And they said it was not only me who have contaminated it, they have mentioned you as well.."

"What? I was not here doing the autopsy with you.." Maura defended.

"Yes that is correct-"

"Elizabeth... Oh. Ooh!" Maura lost her words. She sees now why her daughter has a troubled face. _Oh no. Well as Jane puts it. I am busted  
_  
"Dr. Isles please do explain this, we both know that science does not lie" Elizabeth stated and gave her mother the iciest look she ever gave her.

"Elizabeth..." _to deflect or not to deflect. Think of a lie. Think of lie. Science does not lie. But. But._

"How bloody hell did he ended up on my table?" E said almost a yell.

"I... Don't..."

"What on earth is this? I demand for an explanation! There is enough marks that match" now her daughter's voice was louder than her usual.

_ugh.. What's going on?_ Jaste thought "Ugh.. I think I should go now.." Jaste said sensing the tension of the room.

"No! Stay!" Elizabeth commanded to the young Detective. Jaste was frozen form the words uttered by her friend.

"Elizabeth, calm down please"

"Do not tell me to calm down! Oh rubbish! You said you cannot lie! And I believed that! But..."

"And I did not lie" defended Maura.

"Oh really? Then explain this." she typed furiously on the keyboard and gestured to mother to look. "That is your DNA.. Then this is mine! They match why do they match? You said you adopted me!" tears are flowing on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Elizabeth.. I.."

"God! Do you realize how much time I spent looking for my biological mother!" she rushed to the sink then puke.

_She still pukes when she is overwhelmed._Maura thought "Oh dear!" Maura ran to her daughter to hold her hair but was swatted by a pair of hands immediately.

"Do not touch me!" Elizabeth warned her mother angrily. She washed her mouth quickly and glared right back at Maura.

"Sweetie you have to breathe your showing sighs towards hyperventilating"

"Don't you sweetie me! You liar!" then turned her head to the sink for another round of puking. She started to breathe heavily more like panting like there was not enough Oxygen for her to breath. She glared the Chief ME with dismay.

"You have to understand Elizabeth-" the older Isles tried to talk her daughter calmly but were always cut shortly by the younger Isles.

"Understand what Maura? Oh! That I have spent wasting my time looking for my adoption papers? And I failed to cuz Ahmn.. I don't know, cuz there were no papers after all" she said in a mocking tone of voice while making bold gestures with her hands it was the first time Maura herd her daughter call her by her name and added "Is there something else you want to tell me? Like.. My grandfather, your biological father not grandpa the other one who's an Irish Mob King? What's next mother? Him?" she pointed at John Doe who is lying peacefully at the dead people table and added "Him? Who is technically my biological father dead before I got the chance to know him!" E can no longer hold her tears she free them in a heartbeat.

"How did you know about Doyle?" Maura ask nervously hearing about Doyle. Her biological father isn't the best topic she can talk about.

"He visited me in that French boarding school you left me in, I thought it was you who was visiting but nope. He said he was watching me, keeping me safe and cannot do anything to free me in French 'hell' boarding school as we both call it" she shrugged and added "He gave me a phone said that if ever I was in trouble or needed a help I call him with no doubts"

_What? Paddy Doyle?_Jaste thought.

"And you called him?" Maura raised her voice it surprised Jaste and E even herself.

"Yes.. Yes I did call him number of times!" she answered back with the same tone. Maura stepped forward toward her daughter and eyed her "Why?" she inquired with a monotone voice. They were dueling who can stare the longest and E broke the gaze and looked down and said "I called him... Because.. I was sad" she said with a small voice and looked up to her mother with teary eyes.

Before Maura can respond to her daughter's confession, E sprinted to the sink and puked again. _ugh. I hate my body reactions. It feels endless_ she disturbed by another hateful vomit. She held the edge of the sink like it was her life line, she sigh soundly and inhaled heavily. Then turned around with full control now of herself, she's ready for a fight. She saw Jaste staring at her full of concern and still planted on the floor where she said to stay.

_I want to comfort her. I want to hug her. I want to tell her that it's going to be hard and I cannot promise her it would pass by easily but I can assure her that I will be with her all throughout.. Ooh baby Isles._Jaste thought. They were just staring at each other for seconds it felt like forever as if they can understand each other without constructing sentences to say.

"Elizabeth?" Maura said but E did not respond she just eyed her mother weakly.

"I.. Your father and I were madly in love-"

_Ugh! I do not want to hear such rubbish love story._Elizabeth thought and turned her heel and walked towards the glass doors of the morgue never bother looking back.

"Elizabeth, I am talking to you! Where are your manners? Don't turn your back to your mother" Maura stated. With that, Elizabeth turned with an expression what-did-you-just-say-I-can't-believe-you. "What did you just call yourself? Mother? Seriously? Call yourself one if your already motherly to me.. Which for that matter, too good to be true!" she replied then started walking away.

"Elizabeth Constance Isles! Do not leave 'again' your mother here hanging! Don't you want to know about..." Maura was caught in her mid-sentence when she saw her daughter's eyes, puffy red.

"Don't you dare tell me that I leave? You're the one who left me. Remember that!" she backfired.

Maura was confused _huh? I left? When?  
_  
"You are not the one who was left alone in a French Boarding School. You are not the one who begged your mother and cried hard knowing your tears would work for not to be left there! You are not the one who cried every single f*cking night to sleep. And you are not the one you who kept her hopes up that maybe one day, even just for a day her mother will accept her no matter what without the need of excelling at every single f*cking thing! Ugh! This is bullsh*t!" instead of backing away Elizabeth said it while stepping towards her mother. Tears flowing endlessly on her cheeks, she's waiting for Maura for response but it seems like forever. Before she can respond to her daughter's words.

Elizabeth left without word.

* * *

**THANK YOU**: Twitter, Tumblr for giving me such pick-up lines and inspiration. And... Your reviews to me that helped the muse in me. And other FanFics out there. **RIZZLES ALL THE WAY.**

**Oh bloody!** Blood Relative is quite long (I mean really long. I was deciding whether to post the first half that I have done but.. Naaaah) and I hate myself that I made you fellow fangirls wait for this. Owe you awesome people big So what do you think? Please give me some reviews please. **They are like sweet treats for me and I am like a toddler standing in a candy store. You got me wanting more! Hahaha.**

* * *

******_THIS STORY WAS RE-UPLOADED. I BEG FOR YOUR UNDERTANDING _**


	6. Everyone Else Is

**Me & You. Just Us Two: Everyone Else Is**

**Warning: **you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

The characters are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

**6th to my Me & You. Just Us Two sequels. A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS? PRETTY PLEASE. **

* * *

_Okay, I can handle this. I just have to accept it. Like everyone else does. Accept. But... But... It's far more difficult than I have expected. This will pass by, maybe not soon but eventually it will. Eventually it will. The feeling of being lied at is just too much, it feels overwhelming and not great. It's like you just wake up one morning that everything you have lived, believed at was unreal and never true. That the reasons why you wake up each and every morning was long gone and the only left for you to do is to move on. It seems that moving on is the only option since everyone else is moving forward._

She continued to walk wherever her feet drag her to.

_But everything, every single thing now made no sense. Me excelling in everything I have learned. Me finishing up Med. school early. Me having my own boutique. Makes no sense now.__  
_  
She did not mind the chilly wind of Boston brushed neither her hair nor the fact that it was drizzling.

_Everyone else is doing well, everyone else seems to be happy. Even her, she looked happy than I saw her before. Maybe..._

Elizabeth Isles' realizations made her tear. Tears have flown on her blushing cheeks. Tears have flown with all her emotions. Tears that she didn't even know exist have flown with all her worries.

It began to rain hard. She did not mind that, there were people around her. People who rushed for shelter from the rain, and here she is not minding to get wet. Not minding that her newly disinter leopard dress, leather black jacket and designer boots are being spoiled from the rain.

* * *

Jaste was having a quality time with her coach, in one hand cradling an ice cold beer on the other a bag of chips. She was watching the food channel. She misses her kitchen. She wanted to cook, to be able to prepare something special to someone. That is why she insisted to have a Rizzolis and Isles' dinner in Elizabeth's place on Sunday night. The thought of the young Doctor made her remember the events that happened few days back. The revelation she had witnessed to the two Isles was breath taking. So that is why she's beyond excited for that matter having to cook for her loved ones. In the midst of her me time, she heard a knock on the door.

_Ugh.. Really? Can't I have any peace just for a second_she stood up not bothering to look through the peep hole.

The door revealed a wet duckling named Elizabeth Isles. E was soaking wet in her leopard print sleeve less dress, hugs her perfectly showing a shaking cold young ME. Her usual picture-perfect hair was wet from the rain. _She's a mess_Jaste was just staring at her, till Elizabeth broke the thoughts of the young Detective..

"May I come in please? Jaste" E said with her small voice.

"Of course, I'm sorry" Jaste move aside to let E enter her flat. She closed the door behind her. Puzzled why her 'friend' at her apartment is soaking wet showed up to her without any notice. Very un-Elizabeth like.

"Do you... Wanna talk about it?" hands her a towel but Elizabeth didn't accept it, she just looked at the dry towel then to Jaste. Awkwardly holding the towel she placed it on E's lap.

Elizabeth shrugs. "Do you..." before the young Detective finish her sentence, the young Doctor threw herself to Jaste and started to sob. With a shh-ing sound, Jaste suited E with rubbing her back in small circles till she feels that the shorter woman's sobbing subsided and breathes evenly.

E has fallen asleep in the warm and loving arms of Jaste_. I could lay here forever_

* * *

"Hey Maur?" Jane called from the couch while watching the game. It was game night. She heard her bestfriend yelled the TV for displaying unpleasing event for the Red Sox. "Yes?" answered Maura who gave another bottle of beer to the Detective who just finished her third bottle for the night. "Are we still on for Sunday?" Jane nervously ask while she lowered the volume of the flat screen.

"Yes, we are still going to attend yoga at 7 in the morning" she answered innocently tho she knew that was not the answer that her best friend is waiting for. "C'mon M, you know I was not asking about yoga..." Jane sighed "Sunday... Night.. At little Isles' place.. Ring any bells?" Eagerly said by Jane while she faced the woman beside her.

"I am well aware of that, thank you for reminding" Maura just shrugged.

"So? Are we going?" Jane hopefully said.

"I am not going. I don't know about you. I am not the boss of you and I am not invited" said by a irritated Maura. More than irritated.

"Whoa there tiger! Chill. I was just asking. Geez Maur" eased Jane.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Jane" Maura said almost a whisper.

"Hey, com'ere M" she opened her long upper limbs to the shorter woman. Maura obliged and was more than happy to be in the arms of the Detective. _My Detective _she thought.

"You see sweetie, there is nothing wrong with the fact that you don't want to go. All I'm saying is that I just need a company. Because FYI Maur, Ma's invited too. And you know how she gets right?" she hugged Maura tightly but not suffocating for emphasis and added "And..." there was a pause from the brunette that the honey blonde got curious "And what Jane?" she ask. "Nothing... Really, I just want to spend more time with you" Jane stated simply which caused Maura to smile at the last statement.

* * *

As the sun arrived for a new day, it's shinning raise wakes a young Jaste Rizzoli in slumber who attempts to cover her face from the light she notice something heavy on top of her but not too heavy that hinders her from breathing. Her eyes rake to a pool of caramel hair which she breathes in the scent of something sweet like summer. She regret her attempt to move her hand earlier which caused the sleeping Elizabeth Isles on top of her stir a little and nuzzled closer to the Detective's neck who also release a content sigh.

The young Detective smiled at the movement and hugged the young Doctor tightly with that Elizabeth's head instantly looked up and bumped Jaste's chin. This cause pain for both young heads.

"Aw!" echoed both young women. Both looking puzzled then remembering the events of the previous evening.

"Morning slug bug" Jaste greeted the shorter woman who is massaging her chin.

"Good morning, I'm sorry Jaste" said a sleepy looking Elizabeth massaging her head.

"It's okay.. What are your thoughts about waffles for breakfast?" Jaste asked with a smile.

_Ugh.. That smile, so lovely_"That would be ideal" she responded with the same smile. They were gazing so intensely. Jaste broke the gaze and started to get up pulling Elizabeth in the process.

"So.. Are we going out for waffles?" asked E.

"Nope, we are making waffles" stated Jaste.

"Huh? Wait what?" said a confused honey blonde following a dark haired woman in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me... You're not hungry anymore"

"No, I am. But.. Kitchen isn't really the place I do best"

"Don't worry.. You'll do great" Jaste responded with a smile.

The young heads have manage to prepare waffles well most of it ended up on their hair and faces as well everywhere. The counter top was filled with with colorful fruits and berries along with the waffles and velvet cream cheese and syrups.

Elizabeth took a forkful of waffles with dripping maple syrup. Jaste just stared with awe *that's too much syrup* "Ugh. Baby Isles, I think you had enough" Jaste stated and attempting to get the syrup out of reach to the young Doctor.

"Hey! I like that!" E hissed and getting the syrup bottle back "Please don't take away my syrup" she said in a cute voice.

"Oh look! Strawberries. You like strawberries, right?" she countered.

"Ooh I love strawberries!" E stated excitedly with twinkling eyes forgetting about the syrup.

_Why is she so cute?_"So.. Baby Isles" Jaste said and paused as she was eyed by Elizabeth with narrowed eyes and a mouthful of waffles and berries.

"What time do want me come by at your place to get ready for the dinner?"

"Oh.. About that.." sounding uncertain.

"Don't tell me you're canceling it?" The young Detective said with a disappointment in her voice.

"I.. No of course not. Ahmn.." _ugh, I do not want to disappoint her. And I certainly do not want to be a talk sh*t _"I was wondering if you could spend the whole morning with me or perhaps just overnight at my place so that we could do the groceries early in the morning and prepare later that day"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sure, I can't see why not" Jaste answered with a relief.

"Sure of what?"

"Overnight at your place"

"Lovely! So you won't mind sharing a bed with me then. My guest bedroom is still under renovation and that long limbs of yours isn't ideal for the couch" Elizabeth stated cheerfully.

"Wha- me share bed? You?" Jaste lost her words _oh boy, what did I get myself into?_

"Yes Jaste, me you and bed share" E release a small chuckle imitating Jaste "What's with you? Lost your ability to construct sentences?" she added while she shoved another mouthful of waffles with chocolate syrup this time.

* * *

Down the morgue where everything is dark and cloudy it contrast the image of the Chief ME. Maura was sporting a floral dress with matching wedge heels and a hot red trench coat. She glided her heels in her spacious office and sat on her desk thinking what she was missing. _Oh_.. _Caffeine. Right_with that thought Detective Jane Rizzoli swaggered inside her office coffee in hand and a bag of croissants in the other.

"Morning sunshine! Here you go" Jane said cheerfully and handed breakfast to a confused looking ME.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning. Mind if I ask why? And thank you for the coffee and croissants I was just thinking about getting myself" Maura asked matching the tone of the Detective who is happily munching her croissant.

"You're very welcome M. Yes, I am in a good mood and there is no particular reason" she replied missing the warm smile from the Doctor "I was... Just happy to see you" she added with a brief glance to Maura then pops the last bit of croissant in her mouth. Clearly Maura was stunned with the reason from the Detective.

An awkward silence in the atmosphere and Jane was getting uncomfortable with the intensity of Maura's eyes so she said "Okay then, I'll be going now... My mountain of paper works are waiting for me" she glided out of the ME's office.

"Jane.." Maura said breathless which cause the Detective to stop from her tracks.

"Yeah?" Jane simply replied with furrowed eyebrows. _There is it again. Why does her stare so intense? Ugh!_

"Ahmn.. Join me for lunch? Later..." Maura asked nervously.

"Of course. Why not, no reasons not too and besides.. Aren't we really going to have lunch together?"

"I believe so, yes. I was just making sure" she replied keeping her blushed cheeks under control.

"Okay then, see yah Maur!" with that the Detective swaged out of Maura's office_. I have the perfect lunch in mind._

* * *

At the bullpen where all the Detectives seems to be busy as a bee, well except for one. Jaste Rizzoli was rubbing her belly. _Damn! Come one belly you have to stop hurting_she moaned in pain.

"What's with the face kiddo?" asked a concerned Jane.

"Oh, hey Ahmn. I ate too much waffles this morning" responded and growl from the pain. Before the older Rizzoli can respond they heard clicking of heels. Gliding in the bullpen was a young assistant ME. Sporting a well tailored white sleeveless dress that hugs her assets perfectly with matching beige well fitted blazer and the outfit was perfected with a nude color pumps. Clearly the young ME is drawing attention and seems that she was just a ray of sunshine in a sheen looking bullpen.

"Oh hello Detective, how do you do?" Elizabeth greeted Jane with a megawatt smile.

"Hey little Isles, how do you do? What brings you here?" Jane asked curiously matching the smile.

"Oh these" with that the young ME placed pain relievers and a bottle of water in front of the young Detective.

"What's these for?" asked Jaste and regretted when she sat up straight on her chair too quickly.

"Well, I do know that you will be in pain since I have insisted for the both of us to finish all the waffles and berries and sweets we made this morning. I am well aware that you don't eat much of sweets like I do. So I brought you these" Elizabeth said in a matter of fact voice.

"Thank you, I guess. How did you know that?"

"I observe Jaste" Elizabeth said while leaning forward to the young Rizzoli's desk and added "Be well soon Detective" with a lascivious voice and a wink then walked out of the bullpen leaving pixie dust and rainbow skittles all over the place for Jaste.

"You had waffles?" Jane grinning devilishly "Breakfast? Together?"

"Shut up!" hissed Jaste.

"Oh no I won't. Hmn... So there's-" Jane was cut mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence aunt Jane!" she demanded her aunt.

"Geez, fine!" Jane hissed.

"Thank you" relief washed over Jaste.

Not wanting to stop Jane continued "So she spend the night at your place?"

"Can you just mind your own business? Is that too much to ask?" getting irritated with her aunt.

"You're correct I should mind my own business..." as if agreeing with her niece and she added "You like her don't you?"

"Oh my god, what happened to minding your own business?" not believing her aunt.

"You have no choice my kiddo, it's a slow day. Now I want details!"

"You know what.."

"What?"

"The way you said 'you want details' sounds very familiar for me... Hmn.. I wonder who.. Oh I know!" Jaste said while pointing her temple with her pointy finger as if thinking.

"Don't you dare say-" knowing who was Jaste referring to.

"You're becoming your mother! Oh I can't wait to tell Nona! She's gonna be so proud of you" Jaste finished with a hysterical laugh.

"Here a paper bag, try not to hyperventilate. You may shut your mouth now" tho she sounded offended still, she joined her niece's laughter.

Their laughter was cut by a questioning look from the Chief ME. "I didn't know there was a party here Detectives"

"Shut up!" both Rizzolis echoed.

"Wha- why?" question by confused looking ME.

"Did the great Dr. Maura Isles made a joke?" Jane teased.

"It must be apocalypse!" Jaste responded.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny both of you, now stop"

"So Maur, what brings you up here? Did yah also have an aspirin for me and bottled water too?" Jane said while grinning at her niece.

"No and why would you need that? Are you not feeling well?" questioned Maura with a tilted head and concern painted on her beautiful face.

"Wha- no! Don't, I'm fine M" Jane answered while shoving away Maura's hand from her forehead.

"Talking about the hots for each other?" Jaste teased seeing the scene before her.

"Shut it kid!" Jane hissed

"Did I miss something?" Maura asked.

"Actually, yes you did" Jane proudly said.

"Com'on Aunt Jane! You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what Jane?"

"Nothing. Ready for lunch?" Jane changed the subject. Knowing that her niece would feel uncomfortable with having to talk about Elizabeth in front of the older Isles.

"I believe so yes. That's why I came here"

"Oh, Dr. Isles. Ahmn... I have something to say to you it's about... Elizabeth" Jaste said in a serious tone.

"What about my daughter Jaste?"

"Ahmn.. She.. She spent the night at my place, actually without notice she just showed at my place looking like a mess. I mean it is not really where I stand to... Say this but I really do think and know that you should have a mother and daughter conversation with her"

"Was she.. Crying?"

"Ugh.. Yes"

"Jaste thank you for informing me. I mean really, that means so much to me. Jane ready for lunch?"

* * *

Maura Isles was engrossed with her laptop, she was 'investigating' her daughter's Facebook and Twitter account. Looking through pictures, tweets and wall post. In short Maura was stalking Elzabeth. _Any mother would do this right? Anything to get to know their daughter more. I mean it's not illegal. Am I invading her privacy? No I don't think so_she was interrupted by a knock on her door made her jump from seat and shut her laptop close.

"Come in" she breathe out.

"Dr. Isles?" her daughter said in a small voice and added "Here is the report you asked me to finish" Elizabeth moved closer to her mother's desk to place the folder she was holding "Would that be all?"

"Yes, that's all. Thank you" Maura responded. With that Elizabeth was gliding our of her office "Actually.. There is something else I wanted to talk about with you Dr. E Isles" she stated and causing the young ME to stop from her tracks. Maura pointed the chair for her daughter to seat at.

Hiding her nervousness she said as she was seating "Concerning which matter Dr. Isles?"

"About.. You"

"What about me Doctor?" Elizabeth simply asks, seeing her mother being frustrated whenever she calls her Doctor.

"Will you stop addressing me as Doctor and call me-" Maura unfinished her sentence frustrated.

"What? Mother?" Elizabeth cut in, her voice sounding ice cold she knew that this motherly and daughterly talk coming, but not that soon.

"Yes" she simply said. Elizabeth did not respond to that she just simply waited for Maura to converse with her.

"Elizabeth.. Where were you really? I mean after you left the boarding school. Please, tell me everything" Maura said looking straight to her daughter's eyes. Pleading.

"What is it to you? I mean, it's already in the past. It happened already. Can we just-"

"Leave it behind? No Elizabeth. We cannot leave it like that when it is the reason why we are not moving forward. Elizabeth I know you're not yet ready for this but please do realize that we have to bound"

"Did I hear you correctly? You want us to bound? For crying out loud mother! Where did you even get that idea?"

"Elizabeth-"

"You know what! If you want us to bound, stop pushing me to call you mother. You were not really that motherly to me. Yes, I know you are still my mother. But.. But you lied to me! And it hurts so much" she stated and stood up from where she was seating "Just give me time and I will.. Open up. I can't promise you now but soon maybe just not now that I could still feel the pain. Okay?"

"I assure you Elizabeth I won't give up on you. I will be looking forward of that day"

"Funny you should say. You just did. You just gave up on me when you put me to that boarding school.. Oh and by the way 'mother' I do hope you can join us on Sunday dinner. I wouldn't want to be rude to not invite you myself" she emphasized the word mother.

"Elizabeth"

"What?" the younger Isles hissed.

"I am looking forward for Sunday... Oh Elizabeth, your grandmother will be coming as well"

"Grandma?" her eyes sparkled and excitement evident in her voice as Muara notice.

"Yes, she told me not to tell you but I see no point it" she said flatly she sometimes envy her mother being so close to her daughter.

* * *

The young heads did all the work for the mini feast in the younger Isles residence. They have managed to put up lasagna, gnocchi and cannoli of course thanks to Angela's recipe and roast beef. Clearly the young Isles were nervous. It was the first time she have invited friends over at her place, well except if you count one night stands which does not.

"Do I look alright? I think I should have worn the blue dress instead. I don't feel floral" she ask the young Detective. She was sporting a floral print sun dress with a white doll shoes.

"You look great okay? Actually you look surprisingly cute. Stop fussing. Everything will be perfect okay" Jaste said and place both hands on the young ME to turn her facing her and added "Hey, you look amazing alright. Besides it's just us your family" she said with a smile.

"Ugh! That's the thing Jaste. Family. Besides you they have not seen my home yet. Plus my grandma is joining us not to mention my mother. Yes Jaste don't give me the shock face of yours. My. Mother. Who is the ever hard to please will be seeing for the first time my home" she said with a small smile.

"Baby Isles, you cannot cancel the last minute you know. That would disappoint your mother and grandma and my Aunt Jane and nona right? Plus we manage to cook everything. Everything" she replied.

"I just.."

"Just what? Nothing can go wrong okay"

"Okay" with that the door bell rung.

"Go get that, make an appearance. I'll get the bruschetta ready for them to munch before dinner" she smirk the famous Rizzoli smirk.

* * *

The door bell rung again "Coming!" The little Isles yelled. She held the door knob and sigh "Here goes nothing" she swung the front door revealing a Jane, Angela and Maura.

"Oh honey! Your front yard is lovely!" Angela stated and went for a hug.

The young Isles stood awkwardly in the arms of Angela "Thank you" she said sweetly "Glad you could make it" she said to all of them.

"We wouldn't miss it" Angela stated releasing Elizabeth.

"Yeah we wouldn't. Here" Jane handed a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have. Come in please" Elizabeth gestured inside. As Maura passed by Elizabeth their gaze met "Mother" she said with a nod, it was not a question nor a statement. She simply gave Maura a quick cheek peck. And moved towards the living room where Angela was seated already comfortably.

"That's a progress" Jane whispered to Maura.

"Let's just hope it's not the end" Maura whispered back.

"Make yourselves comfy. Jaste will be here with the bruschetta" she said to quickly and glided to the kitchen. When the young ME was no longer ear shot.

"She looks amazing Maur"

"I know. You know what's funny. I bought her that dress"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, well technically I ask my mother to give to her. For her to wear during the holidays... Right after... She left" Maura said with a hint of sadness at the end of the statement.

"Hey, at least you get to see her wearing it. She didn't out grow it" she said with a chuckle and squeezing her friend's knees, she earned a chuckle from the ME.

* * *

Since the young Isles was the host for the evening though she is the youngest she was seated at the head of the table at her right was still empty for her grandma, towards her left was her mother. Beside Maura was Jane across her is Angela and the other end of the table was Jaste. The flow of the conversation was smooth thanks to Angela and with Jane throwing in some jokes along with Jaste. Both Isles kept on glancing at each other.

"So, Elizabeth how did you find this place? It's wonderful by the way." Maura ask and took a forkful of lasagna.

"Oh, Ahmn. Grandma found it for me well the neighborhood at least but the place itself was all me. Thank you it is wonderful indeed" Elizabeth responded as she took a gnocchi.

With the mention of the word grandma from her daughter Maura's stomach made a flip and covered her winced with another question."How many rooms?"

"Well 3 but the guest room is still under renovation. One is just... For me to spare"

"I see, the living room is very sophisticated I must say you did an excellent job"

"Thank you, mother. Ahmn.. Will you excuse me I'll be getting more salad for you" Elizabeth excused herself and in attempt to cut the conversation. Calling Maura mother and having light conversation with the other Isles seems too much for her already. She could hear Jane telling Maura just to relax and enjoy the dinner but Maura's reply isn't audible enough for her.

When she came back she saw her grandmother seating on the chair she reserved for the elder Isles mingling with the others well pretty much with Angela. With much excitement she squealed "Grandma!" she literally skip towards her grandmother and enveloped her with a hug. "I'm glad you came!"

"Of course dear, you look well" Constance said with a chuckle and noticing the dress she was wearing. "I see you finally wore this lovely dress that your mother gave" she added.

With the mention of the word mother there was a change in Elizabeth's demeanor and she gave a small smile. She awkwardly sink on her chair and poke her lasagna while she watch her grandmother savor the salad and some gnocchi.

The nearest dish was the roast beef so with an attempt on getting more. Maura noticed that Elizabeth didn't change a bit of her eating habits. Still the ever child who refuses consuming vegetables. So she said "Elizabeth I believe you have eaten much red meat already. Here have some vegetables" placing some greens on the younger Isles' plate but shoved it away.

"No! Don't. Eeew"

"Elizabeth!-"

"What am I five? No veggies. Please"

"Well you clearly acting like one"

"That's beside the point"

"Elizabeth listen to your mother. She is right, I know you dear." Constance chimed in.

With such amusement being watched by the Rizzolis they were taken aback when the youngest Isles said. "She's not even around when I was five!"

"Elizabeth Constance Isles! Do not talk ill about your mother" Constance scolded.

"She's right mother, I wasn't around much when she was a toddler" Maura stated flatly.

With that statement from her mother, Elizabeth gave her grandma an I-told-you-so look and gesture. Yet, upon seeing the disapproving look from the elder Isles and a frown from her mother. She gains interest with poking her food again. Guilt took over her.

"Elizabeth" Constance said with conviction and added "Have your vegetables or no desserts for you" the young ME and Artist battled an eye match with Elizabeth broke the gaze by saying "How do you even know that there would be desserts?" Elizabeth said knowing she would lose such bargain.

"Well, you're the host of the evening of course there would be desserts that would be the highlight of the evening for you. Not to mention I'm surprise to even find consumable foods without much sugar here in your new home" she countered calmly taking a rightful amount of salad.

Angela passed the steamed string beans to the youngest Isles. Elizabeth made a face and faced her mother saying "Happy?" in a mocking tone. Losing her temper Maura responded.

"Excuse me? Judging from the tone of your voice, you're blaming me. Aren't you?" both Isles cannot be civil in a moment or two. Jane squeezed Maura's thigh sensing that her friend is changing her gears to b*tch mode.

"Well, if isn't too much for me to state the obvious. Yes! I am blaming you!"

"Exactly for what huh?"

"For these! Ugh!" she gestured boldly to her plate having so much vegetables.

"Maur-" Jane unfinished her sentence. Still Constance is still looking calm even her daughter and granddaughter are arguing in front of her. Jaste was just watching the scene with awe. Angela on the other hand was like watching a tennis match at Wimbledon.

"Not now Jane" she hissed and added "Well if you have just change your eating habits you wouldn't have any difficulty with eating your vegetables! I mean, how can be a very intellectual and if I must say a genius young lady like you can be so naive and negligent to herself" she practically yelled at her daughter leaving the young Isels unable to respond. Both were shock with much Maura's voice have raised. Elizabeth took her fork clumsily and poke every bit of vegetable on her plate then shove it all in her mouth in a one swing and munch it it loudly and took a good amount of wine.

Dead silence is found in the threshold, till the oldest Isles said "This gnocchi are delicious I believe this is Angela's isn't it?" she smiled toward Mama Rizzoli. "Oh yes! Would you like a recipe?" Angela got the message with changing the subject "Yes that would be lovely. I'll ask one of my chefs to do it for me"

Dead silence again. This time it was broke by ringing phones of the young heads. As if in a dance recital, the young heads synchronized answering their phones. Elizabeth went to the kitchen while Jaste went upstairs in the bedroom to retrieve her badge and gun. Ascending from the kitchen carrying a tray of assorted desserts namely truffles, s'mores bite size cupcakes and brownies was Elizabeth balancing her phone on her right shoulder with her cheek.

"Ok, be there in 20" Jaste groaned.

"Of course I will be there shortly" Elizabeth sighed.

"Duty calls" Jaste said sadly to the young ME who placed the tray of desserts on the table with grace and glided to the living area to collect her purse. She heard her grandma say "Elizabeth, you haven't excused yourself. For Christ sake, haven't I thought you some good manners?" the elder Isles hissed.

Not wanting to feel much more guilt in her she replied "I'm sorry grandma" she said with sincereness and kissed her grandma's forehead. "Duty calls". Jaste was waiting for her at the porch "Don't clean a thing I'll be back in a while" she called walking towards the porch she was stopped by a disappointed grandmother "Elizabeth aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother?"

Knowing that she would just comply to avoid anymore scolding she jogged to her mother and kissed Maura's cheek and said "Bye ma".

Jaste waved goodbye her aunt and Nona. Of course Angela bickering for them to take care of themselves that their job is dangerous for such ladies like them.

* * *

Of course Angela being Angela started clearing dirty scullery. Jane and Maura moved to the living area to watch whatever is on tv. Constance was around somewhere checking the house.

"Penny for your thoughts Maura?"

"I.. Sorry, you were saying something?"

"Hey, what are you thinking. Tell me, I'm a vault"

"Well.. I was thinking about Elizabeth. How we interacted, how we cannot have a civil engagement in conversing. I think I'm doing it wrong, you see... I have found studies that says-"

"Okay! Hold it right there! Stop"

"Why?"

"Really Maura? You're going scientific with your approach with your daughter? Tell me M, what's in here? What does this feel? Cuz I might not be a mother but I experienced all the bickering of one. Don't get me wrong. Whatever is in here listen to it" she said as she point a finger above Maura's heart.

* * *

Constance is staring at a wonderful unfinished masterpiece. The painting is a canvas of a mother holding a new born in her arms. She broke her gaze on the painting when she heard someone entering the room. Maura Isles was behind her. "Mother?"

"Oh, hello dear" she gave a small smile to Maura.

"Wow" she was all she said so much for her big brain. Wow was the only word that came out. The room was filled with paintings. Portraits of familiar people, namely; Jaste Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli, Angela Rizzoli, Frankie Rizzoli, Vincent Korsak, Barry Frost, Jackie Ward, Constance and her husband and Maura Isles. But Maura's portraits were all undone. They were portraits of her so called family in Boston. There were self portraits of the young ME as well. In the middle of the room was a black grand piano. Scattered on the floor were news papers, paints dirty towels and number of brushes.

"As I have figured, your daughter bought a 3 bedroom house for herself. Too big for a little daughter of yours my dear"

"Do you know why she have this kind of room?" sounding uncertain.

"You see Maura, when your daughter was a toddler she'll lock herself in the attic. All that time she played with the paint there and manages to make brilliant drawings. Then as she grew older she transferred her paintings and art materials in her music room"

"How... How come I did not know about this?"

"Oh sweetie, you were not around much. Whenever you miss a piano recital, she would stay up late lock herself in the music room in our manor and play repeatedly whatever she performed... Thinking she needs more practice yet she perfected such piano piece already. And when she is not playing the piano she paints. It's her outlet from everything. You know she didn't have many friends. Her past time were painting and playing the piano. So when I found out she bought a 3 bedroom house I have assumed she would have this" she gestured the room.

Maura was outlining one of the portrait with her delicate hands. Merely touching the canvas. It was her yet the painting is undone. She didn't notice there were tears flowing on her cheeks. She felt a hand over her shoulder that causes her to turn.

"Mother... I have missed so much"

"It's alright my dear. I have missed a lot to you as well"

"But... This is my daughter we are talking about"

"Yes, your ever brilliant, stubborn and genius daughter of yours. Maura my dear, she wants you to accept her. As a person, as a daughter. She needs a mother, Maura"

"But... I do not know how to be one"

"Maura, being a mother isn't something you study nor you read about in a news article. Being a mother comes from here darling" Constance said with a small voice as she points her heart to Maura.

Maura let out a little chuckle remembering what Jane told her "Jane said the same thing. Maybe everything would be easy if I just have someone with me"

"Maybe you already have" Constance said as Jane appeared.

"Hey M? Ready to go?" Jane said and added "Holy Craaa- I mean wow. This is just wow" clearly Jane was amaze by the paintings she is seeing.

"If you get what mean dear, you really do have someone" Constance stated while she squeezed Maura's bicep to make her point. Maura's gaze was drifted to Jane who was exploring the room. "I think you are right mother" she whispered back to Constance.

* * *

**Okay. Jane here is a bit.. Lovey dovey, don't get me wrong I really like sweet Jane Rizzoli. ;) oh and yes, I have re-uploaded my previous stories cuz they were all scattered. Let me know what you think, I baked some red velvet cupcakes for those who will review. Haha have fun my lovely Rizzles!**


	7. Fly With Me

**Me & You. Just Us Two : Fly With Me****  
**  
**THANK YOU**: for the story alerts and favorites from you all. Sending cyber cupcakes and hugs to all of yah! Really. :)

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt sh*t. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin sh* characters are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.  
**  
****7th to my Me & You. Just Us Two sequels.**

* * *

At the Division One Cafe Angela was arranging the muffins and doughnuts in order when Elizabeth came up to her. "Good morning Mrs. Rizzoli" Elizabeth greeted. "Well, isn't the lovely Doctor? Good morning too sweetheart. What can I get you my dear?" Angela responded and added "And call me Angela from now on"

"Ok, Angela. I was wondering if you can make me a peanut butter and fluff sandwich and Nutella and cheese sandwich with a cup of warm vanilla milk and potato chips" E said sounding uncertain if her request may be granted.

"Why of course! P&F and Nutella cheese coming right up!" Angela said enthusiastically. While E was waiting for her special order she noticed a hot Italian guy who's wearing a long sleeve floral collard polo with gold chained necklace and a worn out denim pants. She notices that the guy was looking at her.

"You're so hot god knows what need to cool you down" the guy said to her from his seat.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asks with conviction. Not sure if she heard the guy correctly.

"Giovanni Gilberti" the guy stood and extended a hand for a shake.

E took the hand and shook it firmly "Elizabeth, Dr. Elizabeth Isles Assistant Medical Examiner" she took the seat a cross him.

"Oh, a doctor. An apple a day keeps the Doctor away but if the Doctor is cute throw away the apple" Giovanni laughed at his own joke but Elizabeth's expression remained blank. Not getting what was so funny about it.

"So can you examine me?" he smirks.

"I can but I may not. Not unless you're legally dead" deadpanned by E.

"Oh burn! Anyway so you're an Isles too? Related to Maura?"

"Yes I am, she is my mother" she said matter of fact.

"Really? Hot! So you're cool with your mom having sex with a woman?"

"I'm- sorry what?" surprise on what she heard.

"Yah know.. Tell me have you walk in whenever they yeehaa" and added when he saw the uncertain face of the young ME "Jane and Maura. So hot!"

"I believe no, I have not. I do not want to encounter such..."

"Believe me. They're so hot together"

"They're together?" shock with the news.

"You don't know? You got two mothers babe. Hot mommas!" Giovanni said making bold gestures like most Italian do.

"I see..." she smirk knowing she will formulate a teasing plan for the LLBFFs.

"Sweetie your sandwich, oh I see you met Giovanni" Angela stated as she hands down a lunch paper bag to the young Doctor.

"Yes, thank you Angela" Angela left as she saw there were other cops needed her attention. The Division One Cafe has more customers than usual since Angela made some initiative to improve the coffee and added more food selection on the menu.

Maura and Jane entered in the cafe just in time. Upon seeing Giovanni Jane shoves Maura out but it was too late. They heard Giovanni called them "Hey Jane! Maura!" both women's mode change into we-are-a-couple-but-not-really-hope-you-buy-it gear who are they kidding right?!.

"As always. You both looking hot" Giovanni said with a smirk.

"Mother" Elizabeth called. Noticing the unusual closeness of the two. Talk about personal space.

"Elizabeth" Maura responded.

"Hey Giov why you here?" Jane inquired irritated enough seeing his face.

"Mr. Giovanni here is a very... Sweet guy. He... Thinks that I have hot mommas" E responded with smile for Giovanni and her teasing plan begins.

"Yeah you got that right little Isles" Giovanni agreed.

"He ask me how hot my mommas can get in the bedroom" she grin and her eyes brows went up as she said bedroom.

"Elizabeth-" Maura tried to explain but E interrupted her.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time. Gotta go!" looking at her watch and sounding playfully she hop down from her chair "Mr. Giovanni, it was a pleasure to meet you" and added as she looked at her mother "I'll see you down stairs then. Mama and... Mom!" gave a quick peck on the cheeks to Maura and Jane "Or should I say.. See yah later, 'babe' " she stated and gave empahsis on the word babe and released a teasing chuckle.

"Baby Isles! Don't forget your milk" Angela reminded as she saw the young Isles was leaving.

"Thank you Angela, or should I call you grandma?" she said teasingly making sure that Jane and Maura heard her. Angela was puzzled from E calling her grandma. Elizabeth was laughing as she headed down the morgue.

"What was that about?" Angela ask confusingly but clearly she love how it sounded. Jane and Maura who are still looking flushed from the scene before hand they both answered Angela at the same time "Nothing!"

* * *

"What do we got?" Jane inquired to the assistant ME.

"Female, about 24 in age. 5'7 in height. It appears that she was assaulted I'll find more when I do the autopsy" Elizabeth stated.

"Robbery? Sexual assault?" Ask Jane making 'theories'.

"I am not sure Detective" E responded sounding uncertain.

"Is that blood? On her knuckles?" she notices the hands of their Jane-doe.

"It appears to be a reddish brown stain for me Detective" the young Doctor responded.

"It appears to be blood for me Doctor" countered Jane.

"For you Detective, but the labs will confirm if it is really blood you are seeing"

"So much for working with an Isles" she mumbled.

"Detective? Can I ask you something?" she looked up at the Detective who is collecting evidence around.

"Shoot it" Jane said as she busy herself to bagging some evidence.

"Are you and my mother together?" she asks flatly as she stood up and straightens her dress. With that, the Detective stop from her tracks and stared at the young Doctor in awe who is beginning to fidget.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. I mean obviously I don't have-"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, now you can stop fidgeting" she stated and comforted Elizabeth.

"Me and Maura are not... Together" sounding uncertain.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm cool with that if you're worrying about-"

"No, we are not really together little Isles. Maura and I are not a couple. Is that clear?" she said in a serious tone looking at the young Isles straight in the eyes.

"Oh, of course Detective. Crystal clear." sensing that the Senior Detective to drop the topic.

* * *

Maura was dissecting a body with Jaste observing her procedures. Maura wondered if Jaste and Elizabeth have 'something' going on since she randomly sees Jaste looking at E with such love, adoration on and everything sweet and nice. She stops whatever she was doing and looked intently to the younger Rizzoli.

Jaste noticed that Maura stop her autopsy and was staring at her intensely so she ask "Dr. Isles? Is everything okay?"

"Yes... Actually no Detective" the Chief ME said.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asks with worry on her face. "Should I call Aunt Jane to send you home or something?" she inquired.

_She's becoming like Jane. Worries a lot_Maura thought "No thank you Jaste. There is no need of that. I'm fine, but I have a question for you"

"Okay, ask away" Jaste simply said.

"Are you and Elizabeth having something special?" the Chief Medical Examiner asks frankly.

"Like... What?" Jaste responded uncertainly.

"Oh you know Jaste... 'something'" Maura stated trying to make her question clear for the young Detective.

"I am not following" Jaste simply said and thought hardly what the Doctor was asking "Oh you mean... No! I mean, no"

"Is that so?" Maura pushed more for an answer she was not satisfied.

"Yes Doctor. I mean, Elizabeth is a really good catch and very much desirable. But no, we're colleagues. We work together, I pretty much want to keep things formal and professional between us" Jaste responded nervously _this is Elizabeth's mother you are talking to. The one girl that you like so much. That hot girl that everyone have a crush on.__  
_  
Maura began to move her thoughts to Jane how Jane is an amazing best friend to her "Hmn... You see Jaste, I don't know about that. Because you two seem to have something special-"

"Yes, special. I really value my 'friendship' with her. I wouldn't meet a girl like her in a dynasty"

"I see, bros before hoes"

"Ahmn... Yeah? If you can talk to a hoe about your f*cked ups and sh*ts in life. That's not your hoe, that one is a bro. It's just that Elizabeth can get anyone to like her or need her in a snap. She's really a one of a kind woman like you Doctor Isles"

"Thank you Jaste. But, like you said you can't meet a girl like her in a dynasty. I just hope everything is not too late for you to realize"

"Well, late is a million times better than never"

"Not if late is the cause of her pain"

"But yet... Never late is so much better" said by the young Detective knowing that it would hit the Doctor through her heart with Cupid's arrow. "Dr. Isles? If I must say..."

"Say what Jaste?"

"Ugh... Aunt Jane... Really, I mean aunt Jane is..."

"It's okay Jaste... I know what you are saying. It's just me"

"I... I just don't want to see my aunt... Sad or something that's all"

* * *

Around lunch Jane's thoughts always drifted to baby Isles' question for her. Is she and Maura together? Is their relationship more than platonic than usual. True that Jane had confessed her unending love to her 'best friend' Maura but neither one of them brings the topic ever again. It made Jane think that night when she confessed her feelings for the Chief ME. Yet, here she is not bothering to confront her best friend.

Jane was so engrossed with her thoughts that she did not hear Maura walking towards her desk. Till she felt a warm hand held her bicep. She jumped in surprise but settled immediately when she saw a warm loving pair of hazel eyes smiling at her own chocolate brown ones.

"Jane?" Maura questioned.

"Maura" Jane didn't it mean to respond breathlessly. It seems that Maura took her breath away.

"It's lunch. Do you want to grab something to eat? We could go to the Robber and have a burger" Maura suggested.

Jane not believing _burger? Okay. Something is up_"Really?"

"Yes, Jane"

"Naah. I don't feel like eating. Go ahead. I remembered I have to do some errands" declined by Jane. Yet upon seeing Maura's questioning and rejected eyes *oh Maur, no no. Ugh. It's just a lunch, keep it cool* "If you want I could-"

"No, it's okay Jane. I don't mind" _I really mind_ Maura walked off before Jane could even reply. She left the Detective confuse and guilt lingering in her. _Nice move Rizzoli_

* * *

Around 5 in the afternoon Jane decided to go see Maura down the morgue. She can't wait to go see the Doctor since her encounter earlier. She felt guilty from turning down the lovely Doctor.

She then strides her best to save more time. The Senior Detective swung the morgue doors open not bothering to announce her entrance. As she scans the room there is no Maura in it but only Susie one of the lab techs.

"Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Maura?"

"Oh, Dr. Isles went home early today"

"Really?"

"Yes, she left around lunch and said she is not feeling well"

"Not feeling well? From what?!"

"I believe she said she is having a stomach ache. Maybe it's the lunch she ate or something-"

She didn't let Susie finish her sentence. Jane Rizzoli moved swiftly towards the parking lot and drove off to Maura's crib. She was puzzled, confuse and worried at the same time for her girl'friend'.

_Stomach ache? Maura don't get stomach aches_. _Was it because I declined a 'lunch'date? No. That's too simple, Maura would understand. But.. Why didn't she call me_

* * *

Fast and furious is what would you describe Jane Rizzoli's vehicle. She hinders herself from using her siren since as a Detective and a member of the Law Enforcement she does not want to use her power. She went a little above the speed limit, you cannot blame her. It's an emergency. Her 'girl'friend have a stomach ache. She bit every red light on the city of Boston just to make her 20 minute drive to Maura's place in 10; good thing the traffic cooperates very well with the Detective.

At the Isles estate, Maura Isles is curled on her bed she is in deep pain. She did ate something bad for her plus having an emotional crisis. Anyone would be happy to spend their time in bed.

She heard someone rang the doorbell, she groaned. _I can't answer the door_ she groaned again in pain. _Whoever you are at the door, just go away please _then she heard banging.

"Maura! I know you are in there! Don't let me use my spare key!" Jane banged the door some more. "Maura! Please! Open up!" banged the door again.

_Oh Jane, not now_another groaned. Then she heard the door opened followed by a bang of door being shot closed. "Maura?!" heavy footsteps can be heard around the house.

Maura closed her eyes and prepared for the worse she took a mental note that Jane should buy a new pair of boots. She can distinguish the footsteps of her best friend_. Living room... Now, kitchen... The hallway... And then my_... she heard the footsteps stopped just in front of her bedroom door then the door swung opened revealing a worried looking Detective whose hair is wilder than usual.

"Maura?" Jane walked slowly to Maura where she sees the petit blonde lying in bed in fatal position. Jane doesn't know if she is allowed to go near her best friend. _Jesus Christ Rizzoli?! Why are you chickening out?! Come on. Man up will yah!_

"Maura?" she said again this time sitting on the bedside. She felt Maura stir and moved to the farthest end of her bed. _Jane.. Please don't make it hard for me. Leave please_. "Jane" she said, it sounded like she is about to scold Jane from being in her room yet she couldn't bring herself to do so. So instead of asking Jane to leave she turned and faces Jane.

She saw a worried looking Detective. She saw love in those chocolate brown eyes. She saw everything in Jane.

* * *

**So did everyone found a familiar lines from Mulan? And the line from R&I?****  
**  
**BABIES: Nowadays we commonly here the phrase 'I love you' more often than it should be. Yet, they keep on telling you that 'hate' is such a strong word. Remember to respond "AND SO IS LOVE!" but for me... I say, by reviewing this story will not only make my ego bigger but even stronger! :) haha love it. Cyber hugs!**


End file.
